When it rains is pours
by tattoedangel
Summary: A story about how the loss of Timmy's parents/godparents but the gaining of a new love. Ch 3 rewrite up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Odd Parents, I do own a pair of comfy sweat pants that make writing these fic's easier.

Warning: I am not a fan of Trixie at all so no love or saving grace will be thrown her way, flame if you want but it's always gonna be Timmy and Tootie in my heart :D

Note: Not a clue what Tootie's last name is so I went with McDonald. I think it was in a fan fic I read so going with it.

Dimsdale High School Cafeteria, Feb 14th:

A small raven-haired girl sits in a corner of the lunchroom quietly munching away at some carrot sticks and doodling away in a black sketchbook. The book is littered with images of herself and a boy with buck teeth and a small pink hat in every form imaginable, the sketches ranged from wedding settings to cute chibi-style images of them kissing. Any person could see the feelings and infatuation that this girl shared for the pink-hatted boy. She glanced up and saw the real world version of her love walking across the cafeteria. The girl sighed and could feel her heart flutter as she started to space out with dreams of her beloved.

The boy crossed the busy lunchroom and approached a tall and pretty girl surrounded by other beautiful people and cleared his throat to make his presence known. The girl turned around and grimaced.

"What do you want, Tommy?", she asked in a frustrated tone.

"I-I it's Timmy, but that's ok um…..Trixie w-would you want to go to the Valentine's Day dance with me tonight?", Timmy said with his hands shaking a bit from nervousness of the task at hand.

The girl went wide-eyed and grabbed her stomach as she burst into laughter, the rest of the group she was with echoed with her with laughter and pointing. Once the girl had calmed down enough she spoke.

"Tommy, there isn't anything in this world that would make me want to go out with you. You are a loser and always will be, no girl will ever go out with you and you'll die alone and pathetic.", the girl shouted loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear and bring the small raven-haired girl from her love day dreams to reality and gave her a pain through her soul.

Trixie grabbed Timmy by the collar and pulled him in close until his face was inches from hers. Normally he would have loved something like this, being so close to Trixie but this was definitely not going to end well.

"Get it through your thick skull, you will never have me and you will be alone!", she shouted letting go of his collar and letting him fall back against the wall.

Trixie walked about laughing along with the rest of the popular kids into another part of school leaving Timmy to face the looks of the rest of the school. Some laughed, some yelled comments and some just felt sorry for him but no one spoke up in that respect. The raven-haired girl in the corner felt a pain in her heart like no other, she wanted nothing more in her existence to go and comfort Timmy. Even if she could never be together with him couldn't stand to see him like this. Defeated and hurt.

Timmy picked himself up and walking out the door of the cafeteria and into a dreary day and some light rain. It was as if the world itself was against him. The raved-haired girl scooped her belongings up and followed him out the door to check on her beloved.

Timmy sat against a tree outside in the common area of the school and sulked as the rain increased in intensity.

"Great, not only do I get turned down and humiliated I get to get soaked as well.", Timmy groaned as he pulled out his jacket and draped it over his head to provide some protection against the rain.

The raven-haired girl poked her head around a corner and observed Timmy as he sat against the tree. She wanted to go over and draw him into a hug to cheer him up but she knew her place, she was the friend, the annoyance, the unnoticed love. She was Tootie and nothing more.

Timmy turned his head and caught the faint outline of a head with black hair and violet colored glasses and sighed.

"Tootie come out I see you back there.", he said knowing full well who it was.

Tootie squeaked and ducked back behind the wall and pretended she didn't hear him. After a min or two she didn't hear anything and peaked back around very carefully to come face to face with the soft blue eyes of her love. She could have stayed like this for the rest of eternity.

"Uh…earth to Tootie.", Timmy said tapping her head.

Tootie snapped out of her trance and recluse back to her normal shy self. She seemed to be even shyer now than when there were younger Timmy thought. He noticed as she started to turn red at the recent close quarters they had just experienced.

Suddenly the crack of thunder and a bolt of lighting that flew from the sky sent Tootie flying into Timmy's arms out of fear. She buried her face into his chest and clung on for dear life, Tootie had never been good with storms and it didn't look like much had changed. Despite the fear that she was experiencing from the lighting strike she felt warm and safe in Timmy's arms, the one place she could spend the rest of her life.

Timmy started to break the embrace despite the resistance of Tootie and pulled her back to a normal distance and turned around to see where the lighting had struck. Timmy's jaw dropped and looked at the site before him. The tree that he was just sitting under was now a pile of splinters and leaves. The tree had been struck and the ground around it burnt. If he had not seen Tootie and gotten up he would be dead right now.

Timmy turned back to Tootie and looked at her reaction once she saw the destruction and when she put two and two together.

"Wow, I guess I owe you my life Tootie I would have been done for sure if I had been there just now.", Timmy said scratching his head.

Tootie just nodded still in shock.

"At least one thing is going my way today.", Timmy said with a small laugh.

The loudspeaker system for the school clicked on and the principles voice came on.

"Timmy Turner report to the admin office immediately.", said the principle in a very rushed voice.

"Geez, what now.", Timmy said in frustration.

"All right Tootie, I have to go but I would go back inside since it's obviously not safe here.", Timmy yelled as he ran into the building.

Tootie stood there still in a bit of shock but took Timmy's advice and headed back in. She blushed as she thought of how it felt to be held by Timmy and at the fact she had just indirectly saved his life with her spying. Tootie said a silent thank you for whatever powers allowed her to save her love's life and proceed to class as lunch was almost over.

Principle's Office:

Timmy entered the principle's office and went to the secretary.

"The principle wanted to see me.", said Timmy with a gulp.

"Name?", the secretary asked.

"Timmy Turner," he said.

The demeanor and look on the face of the secretary changed dramatically and she pushed the button on the call box.

"Sir, Timmy Turner is here.", she said in a worried voice.

What the heck is going on here Timmy thought as he walked to the principle's office door and walked in.

"Sit down Timmy." , the principle said as he got up from his desk and sat in the chair next to Timmy.

Timmy sat down with a puzzled look on his face.

"Timmy I have some bad news about your parents and I am going to just come straight with it. Your parents were driving and a semi ran through a crossing and plowed into their car from the side. They were both killed on impact. I'm so sorry Timmy.", the principle said tearing up as he laid the dreadful information at Timmy's feet.

At first Timmy just sat there in shock at the information he had just received. Then the screams came, then the tears for what seemed like an eternity. The principle tried to console him but Timmy was beyond help, beyond repair or at least anything the principle could offer….he was broken.

Tootie was walking from her English class still dizzy from the embrace that she had shared earlier when she saw 2 police officers leading Timmy away. Tootie rushed over to see what was happening and caught a glance from Timmy before he was escorted out.

The glance carried the most pain she had ever seen in him or another human being. Tootie wanted to cry but she didn't know what for, just that he was in pain. Later she would learn of the death of his parents. She wept for days not just for the pain of her love but also for the loss of two good people from this earth.

The pain that Tootie felt was nothing compared to what Timmy was going through with the loss of his parents. The stated decided that he would be placed under the care of neighbors since he was about to reach the age of 16 within a few weeks and no other relatives were willing to take him. Luckily Tootie's parents, much at the urging of Tootie were willing to accept responsibility of Timmy until he turned 18.

The few weeks until Timmy's birthday were filled with dinners at the McDonald's house in attempts to bring Timmy from his place of sadness to a normal state, as normal as anyone can be after losing his parents. Even Vicky was nice to Timmy and Tootie did everything in her power to cheer him up but the most they could muster from him were moments where a forced half smile came from his lips.

Timmy thanked the McDonald's for the dinner and walked back to his house, the McDonald's had said he could stay at theirs but he insisted he wanted to be alone for now. Mostly he wanted to be able to talk freely with Cosmo and Wanda, as they were basically the only family he had left. As soon as Timmy shut the door a poof of magic dust and they're the green and pink haired godparents stood.

The godparents floated over to Timmy and embraced him in a hug and he began to cry. This had been the scene most nights in the empty house and had been the most beneficial to his recovery and bringing himself to a stable point. After he composed himself he tried to start up conversation.

"So what did you guys do today.", he asked wiping the tear from his eyes.

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each with the face that told him what he had been fearing since last year. He was turning 16 and the fairy rulebook stated that once a child turned 16 he would be striped of his godparents and the memories of them. Cosmo and Wanda had been trying to get an exception since Timmy's parents had just died but the look made him think it didn't go too well.

"It didn't go well Timmy, Jorgen won't listen to reason and we are going to be taken away from you at midnight on your birthday.", said Wanda with tears forming in her eyes again.

"When it rains it pours…", Timmy says bringing Wanda in for a hug and joined by Cosmo who still hasn't been able to compose himself.

"It's just not fair Timmy, you were humiliated at school, had your parents taken away and now we have to leave. Why does this have to happen!", Cosmo said as he clung to Timmy.

It really was the worst of times for Timmy, not much more could be taken from a person and not break them completely. Timmy had been through many trials and tribulations but nothing compared to the loss he was going through. It was leaving him empty.

Though the McDonald's wanted to throw him a birthday party they understood when Timmy said he would just rather be alone and didn't feel like celebrating. Tootie was pacing around her room looking at the clock and she wanted badly to go at least give Timmy his gift before his birthday was over. She opened the bag and opened the box that housed Timmy's gift, a silver chain attached to a pendant that had the letters TT on it. If Timmy asked she would tell him it was for Timmy Turner but she knew she meant it to be Timmy and Tootie. If only in her dreams it would at least be something she could hang on to.

Tootie glanced at the clock. 11:50 shown on the face.

"Tootie you have to be brave, if you want this you're going to have to muster up some courage and get it done!", Tootie said convincing herself.

She grabbed the bag and jacket and went down stairs to explain where she was going to her parents. They nodded, as they understood a bit of company might make him feel better.

Meanwhile at Timmy's house he was saying his last goodbyes to Wanda and Cosmo as Jorgen stood there waiting for the clock to strike midnight.

"Jorgen can't you just make an exception for this one time! How many times has Timmy saved Fairy World!", Wanda yelled in tears at the hulking fairy.

"The rules are absolute! There will be no exceptions!", Jorgen bellowed. "Now hurry up and say your goodbyes! You have five minutes, so you might want to make them count!", Jorgen exclaimed.

Cosmo and Wanda nodded and went back to Timmy who was in just as an emotional train wreck as they were. Timmy dried his eyes and tried to be strong for them, he hugged them in the tightest hug that he could manage and didn't break until he felt Jorgen's hand on his shoulder.

Timmy didn't even look to him but instead and Cosmo and Wanda.

"I love you guys, I always have. You were just as much my parents than my real mom and day, I am the person I am today because of you four and I wouldn't trade the time I had with you for anything else in this world." Timmy poured his heart and soul into the goodbye and it was so emotionally moving that even Jorgen had to fight back a tear.

"We love you too Timmy, you are our son no matter what anyone says and we are proud of you. We know you will grow to be a great man." Wanda and Cosmo said as they kissed Timmy on each cheek and broke the embrace.

A portal to a staircase to Fairy World opened with a wave of Jorgen's wand and they proceeded up and out of Timmy's house.

"Isn't he supposed to erase Timmy's memor….", Jorgen cut Cosmo off and a smack to the head.

"Get going you idiot, we have no time for your stupid chatter.", Jorgen said as he looked back at Timmy and winked.

"Thank you." This was all Timmy could muster when he realized what Jorgen did; he let Timmy keep the memories of his godparents. Even this giant had a soft side.

Timmy then dropped to the floor and sobbed uncontrollably as he realized he now was robbed of every parent ever given to him. The tears that flowed from not only his face but also his soul as everything that was good to him was now gone.

**DING DONG**

"What now?" Timmy thought as he tried to hide his tear and wipe his face.

Timmy made his way to the door and opened it. There stood Tootie with a bag and a hopeful smile on her face.

5 minutes prior outside Timmy's door

Tootie was again pacing around but this time in front of Timmy's door, she wanted to ring the doorbell but she was too nervous.

"Come on Tootie, you can do this!" she exclaimed trying to pump herself up.

Tootie looked up to his window and saw a glow and what sounded like Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Maybe he's watching a movie." She thought as she reached up to pressed the doorbell.

A few minutes later the door flung open and what was before Tootie's eyes broke her heart. Timmy stood there in the doorway, his eyes blood shot from what she assumed was crying and tears stained his cheeks. He looked the same as when he lost his parents.

Tootie couldn't help it; she crossed the door threshold in an instant and grabbed him pressing his face into her chest. All her inhibitions were gone; her beloved hurt so she hurt.

"Let it out." Tootie whispered into Timmy's ear.

At first Timmy was confused and taken back, then it came. The emotions, the feelings, the comfort of being held by Tootie and then the tears flowed. They flowed until there was nothing left except the warm feeling of Tootie's arms wrapped around his neck and the warmth of her small breasts against his face. He pulled himself up to meet her eyes. Eyes that were filled with concern, worry, love and so many other emotions that overwhelmed him. Timmy brought his lips to hers and felt her hot breath as she opened her lips to meet his.

Tootie's head screamed at what was happening, she felt as if she was watching a movie of herself and wasn't in control of her body. Tootie proceeded to press Timmy down onto his back and straddled him.

Timmy looked up into her face, the face of an angel sent here to heal his wounds. Tootie proceeded to work her way from Timmy's lips to his neck while pushing up his shirt to reveal the abs she had no idea were developing. Trixie drooled as she took in the picture before her. There was the love of her life below her with his sexy body open to her and his gaze said that she could do anything she wanted. This must be a dream she thought.

Tootie started to work her way up starting at the lowest abdominal muscles and heading towards Timmy's chest. She laid a trail of kisses that sent shivers throughout Timmy's body, moans escaped Timmy's mouth as Tootie found her way to his nipples. She had just enough of his shirt covering her face so that just her eyes were peaking out. Tootie gave Timmy a wink and started heading back down the happy trail she left up his stomach and reached for the clasp on his belt.

Timmy shot up and stopped Tootie with his hand, her demeanor changed back quickly to the shy timid little girl. Thoughts were racing through Tootie's mind as she thought she might have gone to far or Timmy had finally come to his senses. Timmy dismissed these thoughts when he picked Tootie up effortlessly and cradled her in his arms. Tootie melted.

"Not here." Timmy said softly and nodded to the open door and a shocked old woman walking her dog.

Tootie's face turn bright red at the though of what she was about to do with the whole neighbor watching. Timmy laughed, kissed her forehead and shut the door with his foot. He then made his way to his bedroom and softly laid Tootie down on his bed.

He knelt down to Tootie's face and softly spoke.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do?" he asked gazing deeply into her eyes for any sign of doubt.

Tootie seemed hurt at the question.

"There is nothing I want more in this world that you Timmy, I know you may never feel the way for me but I love you more that I can describe."

Timmy was taken back by the confession of love; although she had told him many times she loved him it was mostly in a crazed lustful way. This time was different; this girl poured her heart out in one word. How had he not seen this before? This wasn't lustful, at least not solely. Timmy saw true affection in her eyes and he felt himself be overcome with emotion but different than the last few weeks. Tootie was doing something; she was trying to heal me. She is filling the emptiness with love and genuine love at that, this was not some cheap thrill that they would regret later on. This was Timmy realizing how she truly felt for him and how he could feel for her. The question was, did he love her now?

Tootie grew somewhat concerned by the silence and Timmy deep in thought.

"_Was it too much an once?" _Tootie thought as she started to feel the fear creep up from within her.

Tootie sat up and looked down at her hands that had moved from Timmy back to her lap.

"I'm sorry, I said too much." Tootie said fidgeting and looking on the verge of crying.

Timmy snapped back to reality and kissed her softly on the forehead and sat beside her taking her hand in his. His hands caressed her delicate fingers and then brought her chin up to meet his gaze.

"Tootie I just need some time, this is all new to me. I know you have been in love with me for years but my feelings for you are new and with everything that has been going on I just want to make sure we don't do something we'll regret. But I do know something, I do love you." The words poured from Timmy's mouth like an angel's voice to Tootie because it had her both joyful and crying at the same time.

There was true concern in his voice for their relationship and where it could go from here. She imagined a world where it wasn't just a high school fling but a world where she awoke next to Timmy for the rest of her life. A pair of lips against hers brought her back to reality as she returned the kiss and then a buzzing of a cell phone brought her even further back to reality.

Tootie broke the kiss nervously and saw a message from her father that read, "It's late, get home soon."

Tootie sighed a showed the screen to Timmy who in turn sighed but laughed a bit.

"Rain check." They both said in unison, another giggle escaped.

Timmy took his new beloved downstairs to escort her home and noticed the bag on the ground.

"Was that for me?" Timmy asked.

Tootie perked up and darted over to the bag and handed it to him nervously.

"I hope you like it." Tootie said with a smile.

Timmy opened up the bag and pulled the box from inside, he opened it to reveal the necklace she had picked out and rubbed his thumb over the raised initials.

"T.T., is that for Timmy Turner?" he said smiling at Tootie.

Tootie closed the distance between them and planted the most passionate kiss she could and whispered in his ear.

"Timmy and Tootie.", she said softly.

Timmy smiled and put the necklace around his neck, he then took Tootie by the arm.

"Perfect Fit." He said with a smile.

Tootie blushed and clung closer to Timmy as then headed out his door and to her parents house. They tried to take it slow but the walk was over before they knew it.

There they stood on Tootie's front porch, her dad must have left the porch light on.

Tootie turned and met Timmy's eyes once again and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. After a few minutes of this make out session the light flickering on and off signaled her dad had tolerated enough groping of his daughter.

Timmy signed and took Tootie's hand and kissed then gently.

"Goodnight, my love." Timmy said as he grinned at the desired effect.

Tootie was a hot mess of blushing and hormones and could do nothing about it; she was forever his and didn't want it any other way. The two said goodbye reluctantly and Timmy headed back to his house. An empty house he was headed back to but definitely not an empty heart and he could not wait to make it full again with the love of Tootie.

Timmy's head hit the pillow and for the first time in a long time he felt at peace.

End of Chapter 1

Well hope you all enjoyed reading this fic, tossed a little lemon in there but I'm not particularly fond of having sixteen year olds bone so stick around for the good stuff :D Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Fairly Odd Parents or anything associated with them, I do own a pretty cool collection of Chuck Norris movies. Missing in Action ftw! Anyways….

Note: Thanks for all the messages and critiques on my story and why you would like to see, don't be afraid to post em up on review next time :D I liked some of the ideas which spawned more and will be used in this chapter.

Warning: Little more lemony goodness in this chapter than the last.

When it rains it pours Chapter 2

The dawn broke over the town of Dimsdale and crept into the windows of the sleeping townspeople. Some threw the covers over there head like a certain smiling raven-haired angel.

"Mmm…Timmy…" could be heard coming from her mouth as a bit of drool escaped.

When the sun reached down the block and made it's way into Timmy's bedroom window and onto an already awake and alert Timmy Turner. He looked more rested than he had been for the past few weeks but some of the emptiness was still there.

Timmy sat up on his bed and pulled a silver Ipod from his laptop sitting on his desk, plugged the buds into his ears and hit play. A song came on as Timmy got up and pulled some shorts and a tank top on, Timmy proceed down the stairs to put his shoes on and headed out the door.

Timmy broke into a jog that increased as he got down the block and out of sight, his lungs burned but he kept pushing until he was but a faded speck in the distance.

3 hours ago:

Timmy awoke from a nightmare just like he had been the few weeks since his parents had passed away during a car crash. This time the nightmare was filled with new things, not only the loss of his parents but also the loss of his godparents. Timmy awoke with a jolt and sat up in his bed. Timmy rubbed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and clear his thoughts.

Staring in the mirror for the first time in weeks Timmy saw the toll that his parent's death had take on him. Bloodshot eyes, a pale face and tear stained cheeks greeted him in the mirror. Timmy splashed some more water on his face and dried his face.

"No more." Timmy said confidently.

"I'm not going to let this destroy me." Timmy said as he walked down the hall and was stopped dead in his tracks.

Timmy's parents bedroom door caught his eye, he realized he had never been in their room since their death.

"Ok, if I'm going to move on this is the starting point." Timmy said putting a hand on the doorknob of his parent's bedroom and let out a sigh.

Timmy turned the knob and opened the door with a creak and took in the air that at first was stale but then the familiar scent of his mom's perfume and his dad's aftershave hinted in the air. He fought down tears and moved further into the room and gently touched various belongings of his parents, these were the last remnants of his family and he could still feel his parent's essence on them.

Timmy walked to the open closet and pulled the string to the light bulb hanging overhead and ran his fingers over the sleeves to his parent's jackets and such. He could remember the feeling of his dad's jacket when he held onto him when he was little. The days they would spend in the park on those rare days he wasn't left with Vicky. He could remember the feel of the fabric of his mother's blouse giving him hugs when he scraped his knee.

All the emotions flooded him once again forcing a few tears but not of sadness but of remembrance. Sulking and crying was not the way to make his parent's proud nor was it the way to move on. Timmy had done his crying and now he was letting go of the pain, he had things to live for now he thought as he turned around and clicked the light string off.

****BAM****

"Ow!" Timmy yelled and observing the small box that was the source of his pain.

Timmy examined the box and out of curiosity decided to open it and the sight he beheld almost drudged up the tears once again. Inside was a neatly wrapped packed with the words Happy Birthday Timmy written on a tag along with a card.

Timmy opened the card first and read the contents but what was most moving were the words written by his parents.

Dear Timmy,

To our beloved son, there are no words that can describe the joy you have given us. From the day that you graced our lives we have been proud, proud of the man you are and the man you will become. We hope you enjoy your birthday present!

Love,

Mom and Dad

Timmy let the tears flow this time for these were not tears of sadness but tears of joy at the pride his parents had in him.

Timmy closed the card gently and then turned his attention to the small box, he carefully removed the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside were an Ipod Nano, earbuds and a small sticky note.

The note read:

Hey Sport,

Thought this might be useful to put some muscle on you, give those girls something to look at!

-Dad

Timmy laughed at the note and pulled the Ipod out of the box and held it in his hand. After a while of sitting there Timmy stood up quickly and headed to his room and clicked on his laptop and started downloading the latest Itunes software and pulling together his music to add to his new player. Once the software was downloaded he started the upload and laid back down on his bed and glanced at the clock.

5:00 AM read across the face of his alarm clock.

"Well if my dad thought I could stand to pack on some muscle I guess it couldn't hurt." Timmy said staring at the ceiling trying to remember the time the gym at the high school opened or even it was open on the weekends.

6:02 AM Tootie's POV

Tootie awoke and stretched her slender little body and rose to the morning. Scratching her head and making the usual sounds of the morning rise she worked her way over to the window to greet the day.

Tootie opened the window and took in the crisp morning air and Timmy running towards the high school.

"Wait what?" Tootie initially thought but soon realized he had jogging stuff on and an Ipod so her fears of him running away were dismissed. She was actually enjoying the sight of her love doing something other than sulking and he seemed to be getting some of his energy back to boot.

Tootie headed to the bathroom to wash her face and head down for breakfast. Tootie sat down at the table where a plate was waiting and Vicky was the only one still left at the table.

Vicky eyed Tootie and her more than upbeat attitude for the morning.

"So what's up with you? Finally found a twerp shaped body pillow?" Vicky asked with a mouthful of eggs and toast.

Tootie giggled at the thought that she wasn't totally wrong, as now she would have something shaped like Timmy but it definitely wasn't a pillow.

Vicky's jaw dropped.

"You're going out with the Twerp!" Vicky screamed.

Tootie froze; she didn't know what to say.

"Oh my god Tootie! Really?" Vicky yelled in disbelief.

"You couldn't have picked a more girly guy without becoming a lesbian, he's not one of those emo kids now is he? I was being nice to the kid because his parents just died but I will be damned if that little twerp is gonna touch my sister!" Vicky ranted as she started to get up from the table but Tootie beat her to it.

"Shut up!" Tootie screamed at the top of her lungs.

Vicky froze this time; she could see tears in Tootie's eyes and the rage forming as well.

"Don't talk about him that way! Why are you always so mean to him! He just lost his parents and you want to attack him! He makes me happy Vicky! Why can't you see that?" Tootie screamed as she trembled.

Tootie was standing up to her sister or to anyone for that matter for the first time in her life.

Once Vicky had regained her senses from the shock of being yelled at by her sister who up until this point was about as angry as jello she crossed the room and wrapped her arms around her sister. Tootie slowed her tears in confusion and returned the hug.

"Alright calm down, calm down. I didn't mean to get you riled up; it's force of habit. You trying calling someone twerp for this long and break it quick." Vicky said as she kissed her sister on the top of her had.

Vicky brought herself down to Tootie's eye level.

"If he makes you happy then I'm happy." Vicky said with a sisterly smile but then soon changed into the eyes of flame that we are accustomed to.

"But if he ever hurts you or makes you cry I will take his balls with vice grips and feed them to the dog! There is no hiding from my wrath!" Vicky screamed scaring Tootie a little, not for her sake but more for Timmy.

Vicky calmed down and rubbed Tootie's head and headed up to her room.

Tootie giggled a little and said a silent prayer that even if they did break up Vicky never found out. Tootie finished breakfast and headed upstairs to the bathroom to take a shower.

Tootie locked the door to the bathroom and slid her pajama bottoms off to reveal soft yet tight little behind. She removed the rest of her clothes and gazed at herself in the mirror and made her normal checks and let out a sigh.

"When are these going to grow….." Tootie said as she grasped her small breasts. Granted she was still young and growing but to her it seemed that all the other girls, namely Trixie Tang had more womanly bodies.

"I wonder if Timmy likes my body?" Tootie thought as she walked to the shower and let the warm water cascade over her body.

"I know I sure like his." She said as she washed up and down her front side and cleaned the sweat from her body.

Tootie worked every crook and cranny of her body and let her mind wander to the thoughts of what went on last night between her and Timmy. She could feel her body warming up, whether it was the water or the thoughts of Timmy something was working it's magic on her. Tootie's fingers found their way to her little opening and she gasped as she started to work her way inside.

Tootie wanted Timmy inside her badly and her teenage hormones weren't disagreeing, with each move of her slender fingers and the thoughts of Timmy's dick inside of her started to send her body into pulses of rapture. Tootie's mind pushed her further and further into the fantasy as she moaned Timmy's name. Tootie bit into her arm to keep from making too much noise as she reached closer and closer to climax.

Tootie felt her body shake as the last few twitches of her finger sent her over the edge and to the floor as her knees gave out.

"Oh Timmy!" Tootie yelled out as she came to the thought of her love inside of her.

Tootie laid there for a while gathering her breath and thoughts to recompose herself enough to finish her shower. Tootie washed the evident of what she had just done from her body and sighed.

"One day it will be the real thing." Tootie said softly turning the water off and drying herself.

Tootie walked out of the bathroom and checked to see if anyone heard her outburst and headed toward her room to get ready for the day. She wanted to see Timmy badly but she knew he needed his time to deal with his demons at the moment so she would let him come to her.

Tootie sat there applying her light make up and prepared for Timmy to come over just in case he was ready today.

8:00 AM Timmy's POV

Timmy Tuner sat slumped on the side of the high school in exhaustion but with a smile on his face. Timmy had jogged from his house to the school and luckily the basketball team was practicing so the doors were open and he had the weight room all to himself.

Timmy hadn't known much other than what they did in gym class but he worked hard during the time and felt destroyed so he figured he was doing something right. The time had allowed him to work out some negative energy and helped him to forget the pain for a while so right then he was sold on the idea of working out.

After Timmy had rested up he started the jog back home to his house so he could shower and go see his new girlfriend.

"Girlfriend….." Timmy said cycling through the songs on his new Ipod.

The word sounded odd to him and of all people it was Tootie that he was describing. The run had given him time to think and without the distraction of Tootie mounted on top of him. The question that was rolling around in his mind over and over was did he truly love her?

Timmy knew he cared for her but he didn't know if he felt the same or at least as strong as she did. He knew that if he hadn't stopped her she would have had his member inside her mouth for the entire neighborhood to see.

Timmy laughed a little at the shy little girl doing such a thing and continued on with his jog home.

Timmy arrived home and hurried up the stairs to shower and head over to Tootie's house. Timmy washed the sweat and dirt from his body and sighed as the cool water brought his temperature down. Timmy thought about Tootie once again and his body reacted accordingly to her image and the water running over his throbbing member.

"I guess it's been a while since I've felt like it." Timmy said as he gripped himself and started to stroke to images of Tootie and her small little body rubbing up against his. As Timmy got closer and closer to climax he envisioned Tootie's cute little mouth wrapped about his dick and looking up at him with those loving eyes. Timmy couldn't take it anymore and exploded all over the shower wall for what seemed like forever.

"Whew…" is all Timmy got out for a few minutes until he regained his composure.

Timmy started to think about what rattled through his mind when he just pleasured himself. He didn't think much about Tootie's body but it was eyes that sent him over the edge.

"Maybe I do love her, I always used to jerk off and think about Trixie's tits and ass but never anything else." Timmy said as he got out of the shower and dried off.

Timmy continued to his room and threw on some cargo shorts and a t-shirt and headed downstairs and out the door to Tootie's house. Timmy walked down the road feeling refreshed.

"Apparently a good run and rubbing one out agree with me." Timmy joked as he strolled up to Tootie's house and rang the bell. The door swung open and Vicky stood before him, which caused him to wince back in fear just a bit.

Vicky stared him down then lightened up, well at least for Vicky.

"Come in Twerp, Tootie's up stairs." Vicky said going back to her spot on the couch and pretty much ignoring Timmy.

Timmy was somewhat taken back but this but decided to count his blessings and headed to Tootie's room. Timmy reached the top of the stairs and had his breath taken away. There was Tootie sitting in a sundress brushing her hair with the early morning rays of the sun lighting her like an angel. Tootie looked up and was startled slightly by the sight of her love in the doorway but was more puzzled by his dumbfounded look as he started at her.

"Could it be because of me?" Tootie thought as she broke into a blush.

"H-hey Timmy, what are you doing here?" Tootie asked nervously as she stood to greet her new boyfriend.

Timmy shook off his dazed expression and crossed the room, grabbed Tootie around the waist and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"To see you of course." Timmy said as he felt Tootie melt in his arms.

Tootie blushed a new shade of red and buried her face into Timmy's chest. Timmy pulled her chin up to meet his gaze.

"So what did you want to do as our first day as a couple?" Timmy asked as he tenderly caressed the small of Tootie's back, which sent shivers up her spine.

Tootie could speak but the thoughts going through her head were akin to what almost happened the previous night. Tootie shook it off and came back down to earth.

"I have a spot." Tootie replied grinning at Timmy.

"I'm sure you have many spots." Timmy said as he gave her a small kiss at the nape of her neck, which caused a small gasp to escape Tootie's Mouth.

"I want to find every one." He said staring deep into Tootie's eyes.

"I didn't mean that!" Tootie said playfully.

"I have a spot that I want to show you, a place I haven't shared with anyone." Tootie said has she scooped up backpack she had prepared the night before and handed it to Timmy.

"What's all this?" Timmy asked quizzically and tried to sneak a peek in the bag but was soon stopped by a hand slap from Tootie.

"No looking until we get there." Tootie said sticking her tongue out and grabbing her boyfriend's hand and headed out the door waving goodbye to Vicky who managed a grunt as the left.

Vicky stood up and moved to the window and watched the two walk happily down the sidewalk and sighed.

"I guess if she's happy I'll have to accept the twerp. Gah, hopefully we can beef him up a bit and get him out of this twerp status. Can't have some little shit protecting my baby sister!" Vicky said heading back to the couch and picking up the newspaper.

Timmy walked hand in hand with Tootie as they laughed and joked with each other in what seemed like a dream. Tootie's dream was always to have Timmy as a boyfriend and she couldn't have ever imagined it better, he was everything she wanted and more.

Timmy felt himself growing closer and closer to Tootie with each passing moment as he allowed himself to get to know her more and more during the walk. He found out things he never knew about her as the chatted about their favorite music, movies, hobbies etc and they lined up almost perfectly.

"Tootie I have to be honest." Timmy said in half playful and half stern voice.

This stopped Tootie's good mood and put her at a fearful stance because she expected something to the effect of, "It's over." She braced herself for the break up and wanted to take off running back to her house but she stayed because she wanted to hear it from his lips and not her mind.

"I always thought you were kind of a nut case the way you were around me the majority of our childhood." Timmy said looking at his shoes a little ashamed.

Tootie did the same and started to apologize but was stopped by Timmy's finger on her lips.

"But….you have turned out to be my savior. You took me from a place of darkness and back into the light. I like everything about you….your personality, your attitude, your nurturing side and most of all your ability to see the good in any situation. You were made for me Tootie and I thank the creators for sending you to me and allowed me to see what has been before me all my life. I love you Tootie."

The words that poured from Timmy's mouth entered Tootie's heart and validated her very existence. Nothing could have brought her more joy on this earth than hearing those words from Timmy. Tootie didn't know what to do other than launch at Timmy and wrap her arms and legs around him and planted a loving kiss on him.

After a while they broke the embrace and stared in each other's eyes.

"How did I ever not see this?" Timmy said as he stared into the violet pools that stole a piece of his heart every time he looked into them.

Tootie blushed and slid down from Timmy, took his hand in hers and they continued down the sidewalk to Tootie's secret spot. Tootie felt her soul life more than it ever had, all she needed was Timmy and she felt like a different person. No matter the amount of teasing she got at school or any other obstacle in life she could overcome it if she had Timmy.

Tootie reached a chain link fence and pulled back a small opening where it had been cut.

"After you." Tootie said with a gesture to the hole in the fence.

Timmy eyed the opening suspiciously and shrugged and headed into this tunnel of bushes and vines which seemed to go on for quite a while but he could see a light up ahead. Timmy jolted a bit when he felt a pair of fingers pinch his rear.

"Hey!" Timmy said with a laugh and turned around to see a grinning Tootie.

"Hey yourself, you can't put it in my face and not expect it to get pinched!" Tootie said as she went in for another attack and sent Timmy running for the exit. They both fell into the light on soft grass with Tootie landing on top of Timmy. Both were out of breath and sweating slightly as their bodies reacted to the heat and the hormones that were raging.

Tootie lowered her face to Timmy's and felt his hot breath on hers and pressed them together as their feelings took over any inhibitions they had. Tootie moved her attention to Timmy's neck and went from kisses to small licks with moans, which encouraged Timmy to run his hands underneath the silky sundress and cup Tootie's little butt cheeks and give them a squeeze.

Tootie shot up and giggled, she had never been touched like that before and it startled a bit. She sat there panting and taking in the sight before her, she was straddled on top of Timmy and he was like a helpless deer below her. She was a lioness and he was her prey, the events of the last few days had brought up a new confidence in her and she liked it.

Tootie then realized that she was sitting on something, something big and hard. Tootie lifted up her sundress a bit to see the thick hard lump in Timmy's pants that just a layer of panties and cargo shorts separated.

"Is that his dick? It's huge! Is that thing gonna fit?" Tootie's mind was on fire with the thought of that thing inside of her.

Timmy saw the look on her face and placed his hand on her cheek and brought their gaze back to each other.

"It doesn't have to be today Tootie, we will have the rest of our lives to do that." Timmy said with a loving smile trying to remove Tootie's fears.

"I'm sorry Timmy I just didn't know it was gonna be like THAT!" Tootie said pointing at the lump still between Tootie's legs.

"But….I'm not going to let my boyfriend walk away with blue balls." Tootie said as she worked her way down off of Timmy and to his belt buckle.

"T-Tootie you don't ha….." Timmy was cut short as Tootie's hand reached inside his shorts and pulled out Timmy's hard cock. Tootie sat in awe and took in the full sight of Timmy's penis as she had never really seen one before and certainly hadn't done what she was about to attempt. Timmy had to be at least 8 inches, maybe even 9 if Tootie wasn't imagining things.

"Timmy, this is my first time trying something like this so I'm sorry if it doesn't feel very good." Tootie said as she sheepishly took Timmy's member in her hand.

"It's ok Tootie no matter what it feels lik..Oh god!" Timmy was cut short yet again as Tootie's warm mouth now covered the head on his penis and she was working her little tongue around it. Tootie grasped the base of Timmy's penis with one hand and started to work Timmy's balls with the other. Tootie tried to remember the one time she had ever heard of things like this and from Vicky of all people.

4 months ago

Vicky had come home drunk from a party and was ranting about some girl who took a guy she liked and she pissed about it.

"Bullshit that bitch can't suck a dick half as well as I can!" Vicky yelled stomping around the living room and plopped on the couch next to Tootie.

"Listen here kid I'm gonna give you some of the best advice of your life. The key to a man's heart is though his cock and the only way to get it out is to suck it out!" yelled Vicky as she imparted her felatio knowledge in her best way possible to her little sister.

"First you gotta get him riled up, sit on his dick, lick his neck or whatever it takes. Then you whip that fucker out and suck that tip, don't be lazy bitch and just work the shaft it's all about the tip because that's where the most sensation is!" Vicky is yelling this as she gets up to get a beer from the fridge.

"Oh yeah we got Funions, I love Funions…wait balls!" Vicky yelled with a mouth full of chips and beer.

"Never forget the balls, if you got a free hand work those balls. If you work a man's balls he will literally be putty in your hand!" Vicky said as she sat back down next to her sister who was somewhat mortified at this point from talk of balls and shafts.

"Now for the finale, when he is ready to drop his load you take that load like a champ no spitting in this family. McDonald women pride themselves on taking a load, men may not wanna admit it but they love it!" Vicky was now face to face with Tootie and starting to get woozy.

"Alright that's enough sister knowledge for now, night night…" Vicky said as she crashed in an odd position on the couch.

Tootie shook it off and giggled while she put a blanket around her snoring sister and a bag to puke into just in case.

Tootie walked up stairs and pondered if she would ever be doing something like that, would Timmy like something like that?

Back to the show

Tootie was doing everything her sister had said to her months ago and it appeared to be working, Timmy was shaking like a car on bad gas going up hill. Tootie was well into her task when she felt Timmy's hand move to her cheek and she looked up.

"Tootie I want you to feel good too." Timmy said looking at Tootie with a grin.

Tootie pulled Timmy's member out of her mouth to respond.

"It's too embarrassing Timmy." Tootie said as she started back toward her task and was stopped by Timmy.

"Please." Is all Timmy said and that was all he had to, she couldn't say no to that face.

Tootie stood up and removed her panties and straddled Timmy's face somewhat nervously because she didn't know what he would think. She just focused on her task at hand and went back to work in the same way she was before. Then a shudder shot through her body and warm waves of joy crashes through her as Timmy's tongue ran up and down her small opening.

Timmy's POV

Tootie placed herself squarely over Timmy's face and he took in every inch of the sight before him. Tootie had a small patch of dark hair neatly shaved to perfection and it nestled itself just above her vagina which was breath taking in itself. Timmy had seen plenty of them on the Internet and his dad's playboys but never one this close. Timmy let his urges take over as he felt Tootie's mouth wrap once again around his member and went to work.

Timmy ran his tongue at first up and down her opening and started to probe inside of her but not before wetting his fingertips and started to massage Tootie's clitoris. Timmy was thanking himself silently for looking up all those guides on how to do this when he heard that half the guys don't know how to please a woman down here. He was obviously doing it right because he could feel Tootie's whole body shaking and her moans onto his shaft as we working further and further into her.

This wasn't going to last much longer then both thought as they could feel their limits coming to an end.

"T-Tootie I'm gonna….." is all Timmy got out before he felt the most intense orgasm he had ever experienced rip though his body and explode into Tootie's mouth.

The combination of what Timmy was doing to her and the feeling of Timmy's hot seed splashing against her throat threw her over the edge. Tootie moaned as her whole body shuddered with rapture and joy. Tootie swallowed what was left of Timmy in her mouth and laid there panting before she switched positions to lay on her beloved's chest.

Timmy and Tootie met in a kiss with the sweet and salty taste of each other in their mouths but there were no inhibitions at the moment. There was nothing but the two of them and the love between them.

After some time of recuperation they pulled themselves, cleaned up and proceeded to Tootie's spot. Both were a little nervous at what to say next as this was new to both of them. Timmy was the first to break the silence.

"So where did you learn to do that?" Timmy said with a curious smile on his face.

"Vicky, oddly enough." Tootie said with a giggle.

Timmy envisioned some poor schmuck being sucked off by Vicky and shuddered.

"So how about you?" Tootie asked ribbing Timmy a bit to bring him back from the horrifying vision.

"Internet." Timmy responded in his usual way.

"Well thank god for the internet because that felt great." Tootie said with a blush.

"Likewise, I have never felt like that before. No amount of jerking off could equal that." Timmy said laughing and putting his arm around Tootie.

"I do have one question though, how did it taste? That caught me off guard to be honest." Said Timmy with a laugh.

"Well I don't have anything to compare it against but it definitely wasn't bad and it may say odd but I like having a part of you inside me." Tootie said looking at her feet with a blush.

Timmy hugged her tighter and kissed the top of her head.

"Well it definitely was hot, never had anything like that to compare it to either but good lord it was sexy." Timmy said as the both giggled and Tootie said another silent thank you to Vicky.

Timmy and Tootie continued to Tootie's secret spot and Timmy was taken back by the beauty. Her spot was a nice spot of grass overlooking the town and nicely shaded by some trees that made a nice covering.

"Wow Tootie, this place is nice. How did you find it?" Timmy asked in awe.

"Well I was running from some bullies one day and I ducked in here to escape and kept running and came out here and ever since it's been my secret spot." Tootie said pulling herself closer to Timmy.

"Now it's our secret spot." Tootie said as she pulled Timmy into a light kiss.

Tootie pulled the pack from Timmy's shoulders and took out the contents that were a blanket, some sandwiches, juice and fruit.

Timmy smiled at the spread before him, a nice place to relax, good food and his beloved. How could one guy be so lucky he thought as he laid down on the blanket with Tootie and wrapped his arm around her.

There was no question in his mind, his heart or his soul. He loved this girl and that was all there was to it.

Timmy kissed Tootie lightly on the cheek and whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

End of Chapter 2

Well hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it, gave a bit more of the lemony goodness this chapter but held back a bit for sheer length but stay tuned! Please review, rate, flame or whatever your heart desires. I welcome it all!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fairly Odd Parents; I do own a Welsh Corgi named Bob who I am sure is plotting the demise of my laptop at this moment so I'll throw his toy more. Anyways…..

Note: Sorry for the length in between this chapter and the last but school and work got in the way. On with the story.

When it rains it pours: Chapter 3

The warm summer wind blew through the town of Dimsdale as the sun sank lower into the sky and blanketed the landscape with a pale orange glow. The scene was that out of a Norman Rockwell painting: the grass was green, a dozen or so children were playing a pick up game at the baseball field and a few couples could be seen taking in the atmosphere.

One such couple was perched upon a grassy spot overlooking the town, the boy sporting a small pink hat and the girl a pair of purple glasses with raven hair. Hand in hand they enjoyed a passionate kiss forgetting about the outside world and only concentrating on the task at hand. Finally breaking the boy ran his thumb under the chin of the girl and smiled.

"Still never gonna get tired of that." Timmy said with a smile as he took in the beauty before him.

"I would hope not." Tootie said with a smirk.

Timmy and Tootie had been dating for around three months at this point. Three months since his parent's deaths and three months since the loss of his fairy godparents and the most devastating time in his life. But when God closes a door he opens a window and it was a window in the form of a great girlfriend.

Timmy thought to himself what had happened to him over the past few months and reflected on where he stood in life. He had a girlfriend he wouldn't trade for the world and for the first time in life he was truly happy. Through dating each other Timmy and Tootie had found new courage for a lot of things in the daily lives; standing up a few of their tormentors and the hail of rumors as soon as people found out they were dating.

One of Tootie's favorites was a rumor that she was pregnant with his child and that was the only reason he was even dating her. Of all the rumors she actually wished that one would come true some day, not anytime soon mind you but one day. No matter the slings and arrows they faced on a daily basis they would make it through as long as they had each other.

Tootie finally broke the dazed and goofy stare they had going on with a question.

"So what are you gonna do this summer?" Tootie asked as she made circles with her finger on the back of Timmy's hand. Tootie hoped and was pretty sure it included her somehow but she still wanted to ask.

Timmy chuckled and gave Tootie a small peck on the forehead.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere without you if that is what you're wondering." Timmy said putting his arm around his girlfriend.

"I haven't thought much about the summer but maybe a hot summer romance would be nice, now if only I could find a girl to help me with that." Timmy said as he thumbed his chin in a mock curious way that he knew was driving Tootie nuts.

Tootie fumed a bit and pushed Timmy on his back and whipped her legs around his torso until she had mounted him and had him looking like a deer in headlights. Tootie leaned down with an evil smile and placed a few well-targeted kisses along his neckline that shivers through his body. Timmy wasn't sure how she always found these spots but she always seemed to locate the right one. Tootie leaned back just enough to come face to face with Timmy.

"I had the same thing in mind, guess I'll have to find a guide who can handle what I have to give." Tootie said in the sexiest and most teasing voice she could muster.

Timmy sighed.

"Ok you win, you are waaaay better at this seduction thing than me." Timmy said as he gently grasped the back of Tootie's head and pulled her in for a kiss. Timmy's body responded as any teenage boy's would and his response was well noticed as his pressed into Tootie's soft stomach.

Tootie giggled as she felt its warmth against her body and broke the kiss.

"Looks like someone wants to play." Tootie said as she moved her body to the side and slid her hand down Timmy's pants and around his member. Timmy was literally putty in her hands, Tootie had gotten better at releasing his tension over the past few months since they had been together but it still lingered in the back of his mind what would it be like to inside of her.

Timmy shook his head and tried to dismiss those thoughts, at least for now until they moved further along in their relationship. One day it would happen but definitely not now and definitely not outside at dusk.

Tootie noticed the spaced look on Timmy's face and started to worry. Tootie would never get tired of pleasing Timmy but she wondered if he was getting bored since he wasn't "getting any" so to speak.

"Does it not feel good?" Tooted asked with hesitation and brought Timmy crashing back to reality.

"Huh?! Are you kidding it feels great, why would you think that?" Timmy looked at her dumbfounded.

"Well you just seem a little distant like you might not be enjoying it." Tootie said looking down trying to not make eye contact. Timmy's finger under her chin brought her face back to meet his.

"Tootie I love everything you do to me, emotionally or physically." Timmy said with a smile.

"Well what were you thinking about just now then?" Tootie asked.

"Uh….nothing…." Timmy said trying his best to not look suspicious.

"Timmy Turner you're a horrible liar." Tootie said eyeing him with curiosity.

"I plead the fifth." Timmy said as he put up his biggest cheese-eating grin.

"Really?" Tootie said as she applied a little pressure to Timmy's cock; which she still had full control of. Timmy of course jumped at this.

"Oh! Careful what you're doing there, sensitive equipment there!" Timmy said half kidding and half scared for his manhood.

"Tell me." Tootie said flatly as she started to stroke Timmy under his pants.

Timmy was trying to focus but good god that girl had a grip.

"N-never." Timmy said through moans and Tootie worked his junk with everything she had.

"Uh huh, you know you can't keep anything from me especially when I have "him" in my control." Tootie said lowering herself to his neckline once again and placing those kisses that drove Timmy mad and was going to drive his load out and down the front of his underwear.

"Alright alright …I was thinking about sex." Timmy said between breaths.

Much to Timmy's dismay Tootie stopped what she was doing and sat up and focused her attention once again to the ground. Timmy sighed and placed his hand on hers, which was now fidgeting with the hem of her skirt in a nervous fashion. Tootie spoke first.

"I'm sorry." Tootie stated with a flutter in her voice.

"For what? Not giving it up? I told you Tootie that I will wait as long as it takes for you to be comfortable enough to…..you know…" Timmy said as he placed his hand against her neck and pulled her into a hug. Timmy rested his chin on the top of her head and took in the smell of her hair and lilac scented shampoo.

"I just feel like I'm not doing enough for you Timmy." Tootie said bringing herself out of the embrace and up to meet his gaze.

"You don't have to do anything but be my girlfriend Tootie, you've already done so much more and you don't even realize it." Timmy said as he cupped his hands under her chin and placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"I don't know where I would be right now if it weren't for you that night, you brought me back that night of my birthday from a dark path that I was headed down." Timmy said choking back a few tears.

Tootie never knew what to say when Timmy said things like this. To Tootie she would always be just that; Tootie. She didn't see herself as a savior or a guardian angel of any sort, she just loved Timmy and nothing else.

"I just need some more time before we….do that…." Tootie said turning a small shade of pink.

Timmy laughed and hugged his girlfriend.

"Take all the time you need Tootie, I don't want to mess this up either. I can't help but think about sex around you though, I mean you're smoking hot!" Timmy said winking at his girlfriend.

Tootie's face soon went from a faint shade of pink to a deep crimson red.

Timmy laughed; Tootie tackled him and proceeded with divine punishment and wrath that was akin to Vicky but less blood. Yes the budding couple was proceeding along down a road of happiness for the both of them and well on their way to a hot summer romance.

The clock read 23:30 and there was no sign of sleep tonight for Tootie McDonald. She had said goodbye to Timmy earlier and the topic of discussion from earlier combined with a very deep kiss that caused her dad to flick the lights on and off had Tootie wide-awake.

Tootie sighed and sat up from her bed and made her way to her desk and retrieved her laptop. She walked back over and opened the computer and made her way to the folder of the pictures she had been keeping since she started dating Timmy and stopped at a folder that named "Pool Party". Cycling through the pictures she found her target, a picture of Timmy cradling her in his arms and about to jump in the pool.

Tootie's face became a bit flushed as she worked her eyes up and down the portrait of her boyfriend and took in the subtle changes that had been happening over the last few months.

The working out had definitely paid off and Tootie enjoyed every minute of it. Timmy's shoulders had started to broaden and muscles were peaking out in just the right places. The best part to Tootie were the newly forming abs Timmy was developing, they were there before but now with the running and working out Timmy had developed a very nice six pack along with a pretty nice tan to boot.

Yes Tootie took in every part of her boyfriend and hoped she turned him on the same as he did her. Her eyes made their way down to her favorite part of the picture and also why she never showed this picture to her parents. Timmy's swimsuit in that picture clung very nicely to his manhood and made Tootie excited and worried at the same time.

"God I know it's gonna hurt the first time anyways but I don't know if that is gonna fit." Tootie said as she slid a hand down and took a look at her small opening and mentally conjured up the size of Timmy's member. Sighing Tootie shook it off and turned back to the pictures and cycled through a few more and remembered the good time she had with him at the party and at the way he made her feel.

Tootie was head over heals in love with this boy and there wasn't anything she could or wanted to do about it. She wanted to make him happy and she knew that she wanted nothing more that him inside her but she didn't want to be stupid about it. The thoughts of "teenage mother" and such ran through her mind as she pondered the right time.

Tootie knew she couldn't mess this up and the first time had to be special but she knew she was overthinking it. Clearing her mind she cycled back to the picture of Timmy with the swim trunks and worked her fingers around her already wet pussy.

"Guess this'll get me to sleep." Tootie laughed as she set to her task.

Dimsdale High School was bustling with the excitement of the last day of school. The jocks high fived each other, the poplar kids compared summer getaways, the geeks planned summer D&D sessions and safe houses from the bullies; yes it was a busy time for the youth of Dimsdale High.

Tootie and Timmy walked hand in hand down the hallway dodging paper airplanes and such and much their way to Tootie's locker to retrieve a book and make their way to their final home room class. Timmy had both their bags slung over his shoulder; Tootie loved it when he did things like that for her. Somehow it made their relationship feel real, not that it wasn't but it definitely made her feel like Timmy was all hers.

Tootie noticed the way that some of the girls started to eye Timmy as he had started to develop a more toned and muscular body. Then of course their eyes drifted to her and she could read the thoughts without a word uttered.

"Bitches." Tootie muttered under her breath.

"What was that sweetie?" Timmy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, just noticing there is a lot of…..trash around today." Tootie quickly covered.

"Yeah people go nuts at the end of the year, surprised there isn't anything on fire by now." Timmy said with a chuckle.

Timmy's light laughter was drowned out by the wicked cackle that Tootie knew all too well. Soon Trixie Tang made her way past the pair with her usual entourage of stuck up assholes. Content with being invisible to Trixie Tootie rolled her eyes and continued on towards past the group with Timmy, however today she wasn't invisible.

"Well isn't that cute, I guess two losers cancel each other out." Trixie said as she gave a snide glance towards the couple.

The gaggle that followed her mindlessly let out a collective approval complete with their own comments. Timmy sighed and turned to face Trixie.

"Are you really that petty that you need to pick on happy people? What's the matter? Run out of sad motherfuckers to torture?" Timmy said sternly as he glared at Trixie.

Trixie's intentions now went from a passing comment to seek and destroy mode and her sights were set on Timmy. The shock and anger faded from Trixie's face and went to that of a snake; sly and conniving.

"Well Timmy I guess it was a little uncalled for, but what you said wasn't exactly nice either. Maybe we should both run along home to our parents and be disciplined….oh wait…."Trixie said as she got closer to Timmy.

"You don't have any….oops." Trixie said in feigned embarrassment.

Timmy's face was an open book and it was being read by everyone in that hallway including Tootie. The hurt that Trixie wanted to inflict on Timmy worked and he was left speechless. Fortunately Tootie wasn't.

"Listen bitch, you're the last one to talk about peoples problems." Tootie said coming from behind Timmy and like a bull seeing red.

"Excuse me?" Trixie said placing a hand on her hip and getting her best bitch voice in tune.

"Oh I'm sorry if you didn't hear me, maybe all that vomiting during lunch on a daily basis has somehow affected your hearing." Tootie launched her initial assault at Tootie's defenses.

Direct hit.

"I don't know what you're talking…."Trixie started to retort but she was cut off by Tootie's continued onslaught.

"Don't lie Trixie, everyone knows but most choose to ignore it for a few reasons. One most people are scared of you and two no one actually cares enough about you to get you help you fucking bulimic bitch." Tootie fired at Trixie.

That was the last straw, Trixie lunged at Tootie and took her to the ground screaming.

"Fucking whore!" Trixie screamed as she clawed at Tootie's face.

Timmy was on Trixie and had her off Tootie as quick as possible and tossed her into the middle of an on looking group which promptly started to laugh and point. Timmy helped Tootie to her feet and check her for any damage.

"You ok sweetie?" Timmy asked with concern.

Tootie nodded and went with the flow as Timmy pushed her behind him.

Trixie was back on her feet and had hell itself in her eyes.

"I'll fucking end both of you." Trixie said as she started towards the two but was soon startled by a booming voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A teacher yelled pushing his way through the crowd and towards Trixie.

Trixie quickly put on her victimized little girl look and spun to meet the teacher's eyes.

"Oh it was horrible sir! That boy there threw me to the ground!" Trixie said in the most innocent voice she could manage.

"What?!" The teacher said in disbelief and turned towards Timmy who had the deer in headlights look.

The area was soon filled with the sounds of people arguing and shouting out various truths and lies, all of which were making the teacher aggravated.

"ENOUGH!" The teacher yelled.

"Ms.. Tang you go that way, Mr. Turner that way. You're lucky I don't expel you both, now go!" The teacher bellowed and pointed.

Timmy and Tootie took the chance and darted off to Tootie's locker but not before Tootie glanced back at Trixie and her fake expression. An expression she broke long enough to mouth a message to Tootie, although no voice came out she understood it perfectly.

This isn't over.

Tootie spun back around somewhat frightened and dismissed the message.

"Crazy day huh?" Timmy said rubbing the back of his head.

"The craziest." Tootie agreed.

Tootie released Timmy's hand as she got to her locker and spun the dial. She removed the book she needed and shut the locked, returning to Timmy he held open her bag so she could place her book inside. Timmy went to shut the bag and toss it back over his shoulder but something caught his eye. Timmy reached in the bag and pulled out a small white circular container that sent Tootie's eyes just about as wide as the could get.

"What's this thi….." Timmy asked being cut off by Tootie as she snatched the container from Timmy's hand.

"Nothing! It's nothing, it's uh vitamins…" Tootie said hiding the container behind her back.

"Ooookay?" Timmy said in confusion.

"J-just don't worry about it, Vicky said I should be taking…..vitamins. Can't be too careful." Tootie said with a nervous laugh.

"Since when is Vicky health conscious?" Timmy asked puzzled.

"Well she just said it would be good since I'm a growing girl." Tootie said and stuffed the "vitamins" in her pocket.

Timmy shrugged and accepted the very odd explanation Tootie had given him. Tootie let out of a sigh of relief.

********ONE MONTH PRIOR*******

"Tootie! Get down here!" Vicky bellowed from the bottom of the stairs.

Tootie jumped and made her way down the stairwell to see what Vicky wanted.

"Sit." Vicky said pointing to the dining room table.

Tootie obeyed to avoid Vicky's wrath, she seemed somewhat serious but she had no clue as to why.

"Alright kid I'm going to make this short and sweet, you and Timmy are dating now." Vicky said sitting down next to Tootie and plopping a small brown bag down in front of her.

"Now that being said there is one undeniable fact, teenagers are horny." Vicky stated flatly.

Tootie's eyes went wide at the speech that Vicky was relaying to her. Vicky reached over and dumped the contents of the bag out in front of Tootie. Out fell a small plastic item about the size of a compact and what appeared to be a box of condoms.

"W-w-what are you giving this to me for?" Tootie stated flabbergasted at the items before her.

"If you and Timmy haven't already had sex you probably will at some point and I want you to be safe, Mom and Dad may think you will always be their little angel but I know better." Vicky said picking up the directions to the birth control and putting them in Tootie's hand.

Tootie still in shock started to scan the small piece of paper with the instructions on how to take the pills sitting in front of her. Tootie picked up the small white container and examined it.

"Now let me get one thing straight." Vicky said coming eye to eye with Tootie.

"This is not an excuse to go fucking whenever you want to, but I'm not stupid and I know it'll happen eventually. Just make sure you think about it before you do it Tootie." Vicky said in a serious but concerned tone.

Tootie nodded as Vicky ruffled her hair gently and went over the instructions with her. Once Tootie understood all what she needed to do with the pills Vicky then picked up the box on condoms and a banana from the fruit bowl on the table. Vicky removed the condom from the small wrapper and handed it to Tootie along with the substitute penis. Tootie stared at two items in bewilderment and started to blush a bit.

"What do you expect me to do with this?" Tootie said raising an eyebrow at Vicky.

"I want to make sure you know how this goes on, can't rely on price charming there to know what he's doing." Vicky said with a chuckle.

"Now pretend that is lover boy's dick and wrap it up." Vicky said as she watched Tootie's face turned crimson with embarrassment.

Tootie and Vicky spent the next thirty minutes or so going over how to put the condom on and take it off and such until Vicky was satisfied that she knew what she was doing.

*******On with the show*********

The first day of summer sees our two lovebirds setting to separate tasks. Tootie was trying on different bikini tops and such while Timmy was packing a bag at this house. The two had made plans to head down to the lake to kick off the summer right. Tootie slipped on a pair of very short shorts and wiggled her little bottom in front of her mirror.

"Timmy is gonna love these." Tootie said giggling to herself.

Tootie threw a few things inside her backpack and headed down to the kitchen to fix up a few snacks for the day. After sandwiches and such were prepared she bid her goodbyes to her parents and headed out the door towards Timmy's house. In addition to the attention getting shorts Tootie wore a purple string bikini top and a very thin white t-shirt tied in a knot showing of her tight stomach. Complemented by a pair of flowery flip-flops she was dressed to kill, or at least coax a reaction out of Timmy.

Tootie rounded the corner and looked up into Timmy's window and stopped in her tracks. Timmy was standing in the window shirtless and waving at Tootie, the sun glistened off him and his tight body, which was still somewhat wet from the shower she guessed. A small bit of drool escaped her lips as she returned the greeting.

"Be down in a few sweetie!" Timmy yelled out the window.

"Dear lord I am in love with that boy." Tootie said to herself and she walked up to the front porch and plopped down on the porch swing.

Minutes later Timmy exited the front door wearing a pair of board shorts and a white wife beater and his bag slung over his shoulder. He walked over to Tootie offering his hand and twirled her into a tight embrace coupled with a passionate kiss. Tootie melted into Timmy and snuggled into his chest taking in his scent.

"Wanna skip the lake and just stay in?" Timmy said giving her a devious look.

Tootie pushed away and gave Timmy a playful slap.

"There will be time for that later, it's lake time!" Tootie said taking Timmy's hand in hers and dragging him along the sidewalk.

"Awww!" Timmy pretended to protest.

"No buts! It's summer and I need to get some sun on this skin." Tootie joked as then continued onto the lake.

Timmy gave in and made his way to the lake with Tootie playing grab ass most of the way. The scene when they arrived was perfect: the weather was warm and many other people had the same idea as them. Kids playing along the shore, couples relaxed together and the day couldn't be nicer.

"Last one in makes lunch!" Timmy yelled as he tore off his wife beater and dove off the dock into the crystal clear water surfacing a few seconds later.

Timmy shook off the water from his vision only to be stunned at the sight before him, Tootie had set her bag down and was now bent over and wiggling her tight little shorts off giving Timmy a full view of her cute behind. Tootie shot a grin at Timmy in his dumbfounded state and then proceeded to copy her boyfriend and dove off the dock directly on top of him yelling, "Cannonball!"

Timmy caught off guard went down like a sack of bricks and surfaced again coming face to face with Tootie.

"Oh you're gonna get it!" Timmy shouted and grabbed Tootie around her ribs and proceeded to; for a lack of better words tickle the shit out of her.

Tootie convulsed in laughter and attempted feebly to resist her boyfriend as he continued the torture.

"ah…ah…Alright I give….I give!" Tootie yelled between laughs.

Timmy pulled her into a hug tightly against him.

"That's right who's the king?" Timmy said smugly.

Tootie sighed and smacked his head laughing along with her boyfriend. Timmy soon realized his hot girlfriend's breasts were pressed against his chest and his eyes trailed down and something caught his attention: two light pink nipples not covered by a top.

"Uh Tootie, where is your top?" Timmy said with the biggest grin on his face possible.

Tootie shot her gaze down to her chest and saw what Timmy was questioning and her face turned blood red.

"Oh my god, where is it!" Tootie whispered very loudly into Timmy's ear.

Timmy scanned the water and saw the top about ten feet away and started to make his way to retrieve the top but was stopped by Tootie.

"No don't leave! I don't have anything to cover me." Tootie said still blushing.

Timmy chuckled.

"Alright then let's move together." Timmy said holding tight onto Tootie and started to make his way to Tootie's lost top.

Timmy however hadn't forgotten about his girlfriend's naked breasts against his chest and his body acted accordingly. Timmy's erection started to press into Tootie soft stomach, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Timmy is that what I think it is?" Tootie asked giggling.

"Hey what do you expect? You have your tits pressed up against me, if I didn't have an erection right now you should probably be questioning my heterosexuality." Timmy said as he reached out and grabbed Tootie's top.

"Well can't blame you, to be honest the lake isn't the only wet thing out here right now." Tootie said as she tied her top back on.

Timmy spun Tootie around and grabbed her from behind and pressed his erect dick against her little butt cheeks and slipped his hand down the front of her bikini bottom and found his target.

"Well we can fix that." Timmy said as he massaged Tootie's opening causing her to rub herself against Timmy.

"Timmy, people can see!" Tootie whispered between moans.

"Well we can continue this later tonight." Timmy said kissing Tootie on the cheek and removing his hand.

"Oowww! You are so mean!" Tootie said smacking Timmy against the arm.

"Hey! You think I'm having fun with this thing?" Timmy said pointing to his throbbing erection.

"Serves you right!" Tootie said playfully splashing water at Timmy.

"Oh this is war!" Timmy said as he was about to splash back until he felt something connect with the back of his head.

SMACK!

"What the hell!" Timmy said as he rubbed his head and picked up the source of his aggravation; a white volleyball.

"Heads up Timmy!" yelled Chester making his way over to their location along with AJ.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you would be out today." Timmy said chucking the ball back at Chester.

"Who wouldn't be out today? It's way too pretty outside to be cooped up in doors." Chester said catching the ball.

"True enough." Timmy said.

"Oh hey Tootie, you two having a date or something today?" Chester said waving at Tootie.

"Something like that." Tootie said as she jumped on Timmy's back and threw her arms around his shoulders. Timmy could feel her boobs on his back and he attempted to ignore it for fear of popping another erection.

"Well we have a campsite up on the shore there if you guys wanna join us tonight." AJ said stepping into the conversation.

"Yeah were gonna cook out and such if you guys are interested." Chester chimed in.

"Sounds good to me, you down Tootie?" Timmy said shooting his eyes up to his shoulder.

"Hmm, gonna have to ask the parents." Tootie said sliding off of Timmy's back.

"Well let us know, later guys!" Chester said as he and AJ made their way over to a group of girls towards the shore who were sunning themselves.

Timmy and Tootie waved their goodbyes and went back to talking amongst themselves.

"Well what do you think the chances of your parents saying yes are?" Timmy said raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm, 50/50 maybe. They trust you but I don't know if they trust you that much hehe." Tootie said teasing Timmy.

The two made her way back to the shore so Tootie could make the call. Tootie dug in her bag for her phone and dialed up her home number. After a few rings the phone picked up.

"Yeah whadda want?" Vicky thundered over the other end of the phone.

"Hey Vicky, is mom or dad there?" Tootie asked.

"Nah they went to out to that restaurant dad took mom to for their anniversary, but they said they aren't gonna be back til tomorrow." Vicky said.

"Oh, hmm." Tootie said giving Timmy a disappointed look.

"Why what's up?" Vicky questioned.

"Well I wanted to ask them if it was ok to camp out with Timmy here at the lake, Chester and AJ will be here as well." Tootie explained.

"Well as long as you aren't getting involved in a gangbang it should be ok." Vicky said cackling over the phone.

"Vicky!" Tootie said blushing slightly.

"Yeah yeah, it should be ok though. You know what you need to do, remember what we talked about." Vicky said sternly.

"I know, I know." Tootie said sighing.

"Lover boy there?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, why." Tootie said uneasily.

"Hand him the phone." Vicky said.

Tootie complied and handed the phone to Timmy.

"Vicky wants to talk to you." Tootie said sounding concerned.

Timmy gulped and took the phone.

"H-hey Vicky, how's it g…" Timmy was cut off by Vicky.

"Alright listen up twerp, I am gonna say this once so listen good. If you hurt my sister in any way or she winds up pregnant I will tie you up, put your two little itty bitty kiddy testicles on a stack of bricks and smash them with a hammer. Comprende?" Vicky stated flatly.

"Y-yes ma'am." Timmy said nervously and sweating a bit.

"Alright good talk, let's keep this between us." Vicky said. "Hand the phone back to Tootie.

Timmy didn't say anything and handed the phone back with a mortified look on his face.

"Y-yes Vicky?" Tootie squeaked seeing the look in her boyfriend's eyes.

"Have a good time." Vicky said in a soft voice and hung up the phone.

Tootie started at her phone then Timmy, they both shuddered a bit and picked up their belongings. They intertwined their fingers and made their way over to the campsite. Timmy pulled Tootie closer and kissed the top of her head and smiled at her. Tootie returned the same affection and squeezed Timmy a little tighter. Summer love was definitely developing between these two and had no signs of slowing down.

********To be continued**********

Sorry it took so long to update the story. School, work and moving took it's toll. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and I'm gonna try to knock out a second soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fairly Odd Parents; I do own an Xbox and that is also part of the reason this chapter took a while…..darn Assassin's Creed….

Note: Again sorry for the length between chapters and I wish the reasons were more legitimate that they are, been reading a lot of Hey Arnold fics lately and procrastinating. Last chapter felt somewhat forced to me, I may redo it at a later date but let's see where this one goes.

When it rains it pours: Chapter 4

A blanket of darkness sprinkled with specks of glimmering white was the image Timmy had laid before him. He stirred the crackling fire in from of him with a stick and watched the flames dance around the charred wood and release it's smoke into the night. Timmy was lost in thought and the allurement of the swirling embers furthered him into his own world of self-doubt.

He had truly gained much in a short amount of time but he had and will never forget what he had lost. The times when he found himself alone were the ones that brought back the memories of the people who cared the most about him and were always there. Memories flashed before his eyes of his parents, real and fairy alike. Nothing could have ever replaced the loss he felt and the hole that had formed from them being ripped from him.

He wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come, partly because he felt he had cried everything he had and because he knew that it did no good and would never bring them back. These things aside the main reason he didn't cry is because he wanted to be strong, strong for himself and for his parents who he knew were watching him now.

A warm hand rested on Timmy's neck and what could only be described as a breeze from heaven grazed his cheek. The smell of lavender and strawberry gum wafted into his nose and flew through his body making every part tingle just a bit. He didn't look at her but placed his hand around slender neck and closed his eyes.

For every hole cruel fate had tore into his heart she filled in one kiss at a time. Tootie had truly saved him from the brink of destruction. She was truly his light in the darkness.

"Have a good shower?" Timmy asked looking up into the eyes of his raven haired angel.

"Yep, clean as a whistle." Tootie said with a wink.

Tootie took a seat beside her love and leaned into him, Timmy pulled his arm around her and took in her presence. Every inch of her body some how turned him on and put him at ease at the same time. Her skin, her eyes, her hair; every detail he took in added to his already growing feelings. He pressed his temple to hers and signed, he truly was happy.

Timmy cracked a grin as he noticed one detail he hadn't before.

"Is that my hoodie?" Timmy asked with a grin.

Tootie's eyes went wide, it reminded Timmy of when he and Cosmo would be caught by Wanda doing something stupid.

"um…"Tootie said dumbfounded.

"Busted!" Timmy shouted in a playful tone.

Tootie was clad in a light blue American Eagle hoodie with frayed white stitched letters, it was of course too big for her but somehow fit her perfect. The sleeves came to the very end of her fingertips if she bunched it up a bit. She played with the white drawstrings for the hood as she tried to avoid the fact she "borrowed" it from him.

"Ok ok…..I may have took this from you a little while back when you weren't paying attention at lunch." Tootie said twirling the drawstring around her finger.

Timmy started to laugh at her discomfort.

"I knew I didn't lose that shirt haha!" Timmy shouted as he held his aching sides.

Tootie started to blush and looked a bit embarrassed. Timmy finally gaining composure gently kissed her forehead and smiled.

"It's ok sweetie, what's mine is yours but you could have asked ya know." Timmy said with a chuckle.

"Now I can but we weren't dating then, I just wanted a part of you and this seemed like the best bet." Tootie said as she buried her head into Timmy's chest.

"Fair enough, I get it." Timmy said resting his chest on her head and breathing in her scent.

"I definitely get how smells can get addicting." Timmy said as he stroked her neck.

Tootie raised her head and looked deeply into Timmy's eyes. If the eyes are the portal to the soul Tootie wanted to take a flying leap into those deep caring eyes of his. Tootie parted her lips and pulled herself to him and let instinct take over. Tootie started soft with kisses to Timmy's lips and soon left off in other directions in search of that secret spot. She trailed her touch to his neck and sensitive areas, ever vigilant for sounds or reactions that she so desired from him.

Timmy let passion overtake him as he pulled her face to his once again and planted kiss after kiss on her. Their breathing started to become erratic and labored at the task they were performing and both ached so much to continue. Tootie's hand found it's way down to Timmy's member and it was just as happy to be along for the ride as he was. Tootie reached and tugged on the drawstring of Timmy's shorts and giggled very seductively at what she was about to do her love. Well almost.

"Get a room lovebirds!" shouted AJ and Chester coming into the light of the fire.

"Dammit guys!" Timmy yelled back at the interruption and stood up to throw something at them forgetting Tootie just undid his shorts.

"Aww bro cover up! No one wants to see that except Tootie!" Chester yelled pointing at Timmy's very erect and very visible penis.

Timmy looked down and gasped as he tried to cover "himself". Timmy quickly yanked up his shorts and his face was soon turning a very crimson red.

"Haha check it out Timmy's embarrassed!" Chester shouted between laughs and soon AJ joined in with the teasing of their friend.

"Shut up guys!" Timmy said with faked anger but even he thought it was funny.

AJ and Chester laughed harder with each plea from Timmy but soon a tearful Chester spoke up.

"Aww don't get mad Timmy haha." Chester choked out between laughs.

"Least you got a nice dick, no homo." Chester said as he quieted down.

"What?!" Timmy said a bit dumbfounded.

"What? I said no homo, I haven't seen many dicks but yours looked pretty alright as far as dicks go. I'm sure Tootie agrees." Chester said pointing at Tootie who was now the darkest shade of red any of them had seen.

"Come on Tootie back me up here, does Timmy have a nice dick or not?" Chester stated flatly.

"I….I…uh….." Tootie stuttered as she wrapped her mind around the question.

Timmy slapped his face and sighed.

"Can't we just cook some hot dogs and stop talking about my dick?" Timmy said trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"No way I want an answer, C'mon Tootie scale of 1 to 10." Chester said laughing at a squirming Tootie.

Tootie stared at the ground and couldn't believe what she was being asked.

"Dammit Chester leave her alone can't you see you are making her feel uncomfortable." Timmy yelled.

Timmy and Chester continue to bicker back and forth as Tootie sat there pondering the question.

"10" Tootie squeaked.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Chester said putting a hand to his ear.

"I…I said 10." Tootie said with a little more confidence.

"Well there you have it folks, straight from the source!" Chester yelled holding up his hand for a celebratory high five from Timmy.

Timmy sighed and high fived his friend.

"Why can't I have normal friends." Timmy said sitting back down next to Tootie.

"Fuck normal, normal is boring. Alright pop quiz: Miss Dimsdale, Francis's Mom, and that blonde Spanish teacher. You gotta fuck one, marry one and kill one: go!" Chester said like a deranged game show host.

"You're severely unhinged you know that right?" Timmy said with a raised eyebrow.

"Whatever man, I know you just won't answer because your girlfriend is here so you get a pass for now." Chester said winking at Timmy.

The group went on like this for a while and Tootie couldn't help but smile at the fun Timmy was having, there was something about the camaraderie he had with AJ and Chester that made him beam with happiness arguments or not. Timmy needed this, he needed to feel something besides pain.

"Whatever I still think The Crimson Chin could beat Batman in a fight, it's an epic hero vs. some ninja wanna be orphan haha…*smack* ow!" Chester yelled as he was slapped upside his head by AJ.

"Dude what the hell was that for?" Chester said but then soon realized what he just said and who he said it to.

Timmy had a solemn look across his face and the word "orphan" rang in his ears. Tootie squeezed Timmy around the waist and wanted deeply to take his pain away. Timmy looked into her face and smiled.

"Timmy I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…." Chester said but was soon cut off by Timmy.

"It's ok Chester, it's life. Sometimes you lose things….." Timmy said as he looked at the ground.

Timmy looked up into Tootie's eyes and planted a very gentle kiss on her lips.

"But sometimes you find things, things that weren't clear before but sometimes all you need is a little light…a light in the darkness." Timmy said as he gazed upon his now swooning girlfriend.

"GAY…*smack*ow! Chester said again being swatted upside the head by AJ.

"Dammit AJ." Chester said rubbing his head.

"Think before you talk and I'll stop smacking you." AJ protested.

Timmy laughed as well as the rest of the group, he felt truly lucky to have friends and a girlfriend to stick by him in his time of need.

"So anyways before I was rudely interrupted." Chester said glaring at AJ.

"Chin over Bat any day." Chester said crossing his arms in defiance.

"But anyways, I got off topic. That dude we saw on the way here is totally a serial killer!" Chester said pointing down a few campsites.

"Why the hell are we still talking about this?" AJ sighed at his friend.

"Come on bro you don't see it? Number one: He's at a lake at night." Chester said holding up a finger.

"So are we dumbass." Timmy said raising an eyebrow at his friend's failed logic.

"Whatever, Number two: Bro has more tattoo's than a motorcycle rally." Chester said bringing up his second finger.

"Tattoo's make you a serial killer now?" AJ said taking out some marshmallows for roasting and passing the bag around.

"They do when you put them together with facts three and four: He had a hatchet and rope!" Chester said stuffing his face full of marshmallows and tossing the bag to Timmy.

"It was probably for firewood and his tent or something since, I dunno…..he's camping!" AJ yelled at Chester.

"Whatever, don't blame me when you're all carved up in tiny pieces and he makes a wind chime out of our genitals. Dude was straight prison buff to boot!" Chester said pointing a finger at AJ.

AJ sighed.

"You make me so tired sometimes." AJ said as he turned his marshmallow.

BEEEEPPPPP!

A loud horn sound and headlights startled the group and broke the conversation they were having. Soon the source of the light cut off and the group could see a pick up truck with people climbing out. Soon the group came into the campfire light and it turned out to be four very large and very intoxicated teenage boys and three girls. From the looks of them Timmy discerned a few facts: one they were football players judging by their jackets and two they were older maybe seniors going from their size.

"What's this? What are you guys doing at our spot?!" One of the guys yelled towards AJ.

"Um we didn't think this was anybody's spot." Chester said standing up and coming face to face with the much more muscular boy.

"Well it's ours! We always come here after games to get hammered so I'd advise you guys to get lost a girl chirped in from behind the boy.

"Can't we just share it?" Timmy said as he kept a protective arm around Tootie who he could feel was quite nervous at this point.

"As if we would share it with you losers!" said one of the other boys.

"But we were here first!" yelled Chester in the first boys face.

The boy laughed and put down the case of beer he had been holding on his shoulder. He moved closer to Chester, smiled and planted a very sharp right hook to Chester's jaw. Chester dropped like a bag of bricks and hit the ground hard, Chester shook his head and tried to focus through his watering eyes.

"Kick his ass John!" yelled one of the other football players.

John turned around to his group and shrugged. "Guess he was a one hit wonder." John chuckled.

Chester blinked his eyes and regained his composure, Chester may have not been big but he was a scrapper. Chester got to his knee and charged John's legs knocking him to the ground and attempted to get on top of him to lay out some sort of pummeling but it didn't work quite how he wanted it. John used the massive difference in strength to overpower Chester and pin him to the ground where he then started an onslaught of punches.

Before Timmy could breathe or think he was on John ripping him off of his friend. Timmy pulled John down to the ground and got him in a choke hold of sorts but since Timmy had never been in a real fight his whole life it was broken easily. John got to his feet the same time as Timmy and they squared off.

"You think you can take me punk!" John screamed as he charged after Timmy.

For what Timmy lacked in size and strength he made up for in quickness and dodged John's attack and managed to land a punch to the side of John's temple. Timmy held his hand as it throbbed from the punch he had ever thrown and how much it hurt. John shook off the punch and got to his feet once again.

"That all you got? Little love tap?" John said as he started towards Timmy but this time a little more guarded.

John swung at Timmy's head and Timmy narrowly dodged it and the second as well. Timmy knew he couldn't keep it up forever as the barrage of punches rained upon him like a crashing wave. Finally one came that Timmy couldn't dodge and it rang his bell, Timmy went down cold and he felt his face connect with the rough sand.

John walked over and grabbed Timmy by the back of his shirt and lifted him up, blood was dripping from the spot where Timmy had connected with his temple.

"At least I made some damage" Timmy thought as he tried to focus.

"You're gonna die now." John said bringing his fist back.

CRACK!

John and Timmy both fell to the ground after that sound generated by good-sized branch connecting with John's skull. The wielder was a small, scared but very determined raven-haired little girl.

"No one touches Timmy!" Tootie yelled satisfied with her task and rushed to Timmy's side.

"Are you ok sweetie?" Tootie asked helping Timmy to his feet.

"I….I think so, just a bit dizzy." Timmy said as he groggily tried to maintain his balance.

Timmy looked over to AJ helping Chester to his feet as well and to the somewhat unconscious John laying by the campfire. Then Timmy looked up to see John's very large friends making their way towards him. Timmy instinctively pulled Tootie behind him to offer what protection he could but he wasn't sure what he could do against three large football players. Timmy lunged at the largest boy hoping to get the element of surprise but failing miserably.

The larger boy grabbed Timmy in a chokehold, one much more effective that Timmy's. Timmy struggled to breathe and watched helplessly as the other's grabbed Tootie. AJ and Chester were still too dazed to help and couldn't have done much more than Timmy could. One of the girls helped John back to his feet as he started to come around.

"You little fucking bitch!" John yelled as he held his aching head and starred daggers at Tootie.

John reared back and struck Tootie across the face with the back of his hand. The sound resounded through Timmy's ears and even through the gasps for air he was screaming in rage. Tootie was in shock, she didn't know what just happened but she knew she had never been hit that hard in her life. Tootie felt her mind start to drift and her consciousness slip.

John laughed as he saw the pain in Timmy's face.

"So is this your little girlfriend?" John asked with a sly smile and moved towards Timmy still being held by John's friend.

"Maybe once I'm done with you we'll have a little party with your girl here. There's four of us and only three girls tonight, guess this worked out well. Don't worry we'll take good care of her." John said as he grabbed Timmy by the back of the hair and pulled his face close to the campfire.

"This will teach you not to mess with the wrong people again, not that there ever will be another chance." John said as he pushed Timmy's face further towards the fire.

Timmy fought back with all his strength but it just wasn't enough, the difference was too great. He didn't fear death however but more what would happen to Tootie, even if she lived after something like what that monster wanted to do she wouldn't be the same. She wouldn't the Tootie he knew and loved. Timmy didn't know what to do, he screamed he cursed…..he prayed.

_"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he who, in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper and the finder of lost children."_

All Timmy could see was flame, flame that would soon envelop him and take him away from the woman he loved. The flame grew closer and closer as it singed his face and hair, this was it…..or maybe not. Timmy saw one more thing besides flame, he saw a foot and then felt himself being drug back by the very had that was pushing him towards his death.

Timmy landed with a thud on his back and stared at the night sky, unable to do anything else for the moment. He could hear many things. He heard the cries of Tootie, he heard the yelling of the football players, he heard their screams of terror and pain. Terror and pain?!

Timmy tried to focus on what was going on and yelled at himself to get up, inch by inch he tried to get up but he felt himself fall back to only be caught by the familiar hand of his angel.

"Tootie?" Timmy said weekly and confused as Tootie wrapped her arms around him.

Timmy blinked as he tried to take in what just happened, Tootie was safe and he was alive. Timmy wrapped his arms around her and breathed a very harsh sigh of relief, which resulted in a loud and violent coughing fit due to the smoke inhalation. Tootie rubbed his back trying to calm him and get him back to reality. Soon Timmy had regained composure enough to turn around and see the scene behind him.

Three of the football players lay on the ground in various positions nursing wounds or crouched in the fetal position or just outright conscious. Then there was John being held up by what Timmy assume passed for a man but just barely. This "man" looked more like a demon than a human. The firelight caught each muscle and tattoo that adorned this man and made him look that much more ominous. He held a quivering John up next to a tree and leaned in close whispering something that Timmy couldn't make out. The man then released John; took a step back and then from what he could only tell was a kick knocked John completely unconscious. Timmy wasn't sure what he just saw because he didn't see it, a foot shouldn't be able to move that fast.

The man then turned and started to walk towards Timmy and Tootie and as he got closer to the campfire his details were revealed to Timmy. He was a tall man, maybe 6"1 or 6"2 and his head was shaved. His body was covered with black and white tattoos and from what Timmy could tell he didn't have much room left. A scar adorned his left cheek and Timmy didn't really want to know what caused that. The man reached Timmy and Tootie and extended his hand without a word.

Timmy took the offered hand and was jerked to his feet; Timmy struggled to regain his balance being still groggy from the punch and events of the night. He felt Tootie's arms wrap around his torso either to protect him or hide behind him, this man was far more frightening that the boys laying on the ground. Somehow Timmy feared this man and yet he didn't, something about him didn't scream evil but he saw the result of this man's fury and decided best to do what he said.

The man grabbed Timmy's jaw with one hand and pulled it closer to his face and opened Timmy's eye with the other. After staring into his eyes for what seemed like eternity the man let go.

"You'll be fine, no concussion." The man said as he walked over to Chester and AJ and proceeded to do the same.

I turned to look at Tootie and she was just as confused as I was. The man finished with AJ and Chester and then started to walk out of the campsite.

"Wait!" Timmy shouted. The man stopped and turned towards him.

"What?" The man said flatly.

"Thank you." Timmy said weekly. "Thank you for saving us."

The man shrugged.

"Men like this will always exist, I take them down a peg when I can." Said the man pointing at the unconscious football players.

The man walked back into the firelight and looked me in the face and then at Tootie who shrank back a bit.

"I'd advise you learn to defend yourself." The man then looked at Tootie. "and her."

"I won't always be around to fight off the bad guy, the world is an evil place." The man said as he began again towards the outskirts of the campsite.

The man stopped just short of the outlying darkness, turned and spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Timmy." I stated not really questioning why he was asking.

"Well Timmy, you remind me of myself at your age." The man smirked.

I smiled as well.

"That's not a good thing, I used to get the shit beat out of me." The man said as his smile faded.

My smile was erased and with that he was gone.

I sighed and turned around to attend to my friends and girlfriend. We quietly collected our things and made our way back to town. After dropping off AJ and Chester arrived on our street and stood in front of my house. I wrapped my arms around Tootie and pulled her into a tight hug. Tootie hadn't so much as a peep the entire way home and wasn't about to, she was deep in thought and Timmy needed to know what about.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Timmy said as he kissed the top of her head.

Tootie remained silent.

Timmy was determined to burrow into her shell of silence. Much like a dog trying to get attention he nuzzled his nose against her cheek and laid a trail of gentle kisses to try and lift her spirits. To some extent it was working because Tootie actually made eye contact with Timmy.

"What if you had died tonight?" Tootie asked, tears welling up in her eyes.

Timmy sighed and pulled her in for a hug and attempted to console her. Tootie bawled into Timmy's chest as Timmy tried to pick out the muffled and incoherent speech that she was producing. Timmy stroked her back to try and soothe her back into a calm state. After a lot of tears, snot and a death hug on Timmy she finally came to meet face to face with Timmy.

"I don't know what I will do without you Timmy." Tootie said gently touching Timmy's face.

"Hey hey, I'm not going anywhere." Timmy reassured Tootie.

"But what if that stranger hadn't come along? What would have happened tonight? Tootie said feeling tears creep up again.

Timmy didn't have an answer for that, the stranger had saved him and he felt sick. He couldn't protect the woman he loved the most and it sickened him. He held Tootie and they stood there in silence.

"I don't want to go home tonight." Tootie said not looking at Timmy.

"Ok." Was all Timmy could say.

Timmy walked hand in hand with her up to his door and unlocked it. They both stepped inside and proceeded upstairs to get ready for bed, sleep was very heavy on both their minds.

"Bath?" Timmy asked Tootie as he pulled some towels from the hall closet.

Tootie walked over to Timmy and grabbed him gently by the shirt like a child would grab their mother's skirt.

Timmy understood. He kissed her forehead and grabbed a towel for himself and some clean sleeping clothes and followed her into the bathroom. Timmy reached over and turned the bath faucet on and began to draw their bath. Timmy pulled his sweaty and stained wife beater over his head and dropped it into the hamper. He turned to look at Tootie who was staring intently at Timmy. Not sexually but a look of concern.

Tootie put her hand gently on the scratched and cuts that he had received during the fight with John.

"It's ok Tootie, it doesn't hurt." Timmy reassured her.

Tootie slipped off her clothes and stood before Timmy in all her naked glory with a slight blush to her cheeks. She moved behind Timmy wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek against his back, among other things. Tootie drank him in. Everything. His cologne, his sweat, his blood, his warmth and anything she could latch onto.

The bath was drawn, Timmy leaned against the wall of the tub and Tootie nestled comfortably in between his legs. If there was a heaven this surely was it.

Timmy reached over and grabbed his bottle of Irish Spring body wash and lathered some up in a luffa. Once he had the desired amount ready to go he gently applied it to Tootie's smooth shoulders and neck. Tootie let out a sigh of pleasure as Timmy kneaded the soap into her body, she wanted every bit of this and more. Tootie reached up and grabbed Timmy's had that had the luffa in and brought it down to her breasts. Tootie rubbed the warm water on her front and leaned her head back and met Timmy in a kiss.

Of course this drove Timmy up the wall as well as Timmy Jr. which was now firmly pressed against Tootie's backside and she loved it. The way Timmy's body reacted to hers made her fell sexy; it made her feel needed.

Timmy nibbled at Tootie's ear and started to work his way down her tight little stomach and to a special little spot that Timmy desired. A small gasp escaped her mouth as Timmy found his target and started to his task. Tootie's body trembled at Timmy's touch and she lost herself in the moment and worked herself against his throbbing dick. Timmy continued to push his finger deeper inside of Tootie and worked his free hand around her nipples.

"T…t…timmy…." Tootie moaned Timmy's name between breaths as she arrived closer to climax.

Tootie reached down and held Timmy's hand firmly which confused him a bit at first until she spoke.

"I want you inside me." Tootie whispered as she sat up and turned around putting her hands on Timmy's shoulders.

The sight before Timmy was breathtaking, Tootie's body was glistening from the soap. Every bubble hugged her curves and made her look more feminine, more womanly that before. In that moment Timmy knew he was looking at the woman he would marry one day, one day…..

Tootie took Timmy's cock in her hand and it stood at the entrance for just a moment until she took the length of Timmy inside her. Tootie gasped as the combination of Timmy's penis and the hot water set her insides ablaze. Tootie felt like she was going to climax already, the feelings she had were almost too intense but she held on and started to work herself up and down.

Timmy groaned as he felt his dick melt into Tootie, he pulled her close and pressed his face into her wet breasts. Nibbling, sucking, licking and doing just about anything that would make his angel moan. Tootie reciprocated and dug her nails into Timmy's back giving him an all-new sensation, pleasure mixed with just a little bit of pain. He liked it.

The thrusts inside of her got more intense and powerful, the water in the tub was starting to slosh around and spill out onto the tile. They didn't care; the only thing that mattered right now was this moment and each other. They were both very close to coming and they knew it, the tense feeling in their bodies gave it away.

Timmy gripped Tootie hard as he thrust with all his power and slammed into her, this of course threw Tootie over the edge. Tootie couldn't take it anymore, she dug her nails into Timmy's back enough to draw blood and wrenched down on Timmy for dear life. With Timmy's last few thrusts she felt herself close and the moment she felt Timmy's seed release inside her it was done. Tootie's whole body convulsed and she bit down on Timmy's neck like a seizure victim. Timmy's hips bucked for the last time as he shot everything he had into her and then it was done. Two people become one for just a moment.

Timmy looks at the state of the bathroom and lets out a small laugh.

"Clean up on aisle 3." Timmy joked.

Tootie gave him a confused look until she surveyed the bathroom and saw the puddles of water and soap as far as the eye could see.

"Wow I guess we gotta a little into it." Tootie giggled.

The two removed themselves from the bath and Timmy towel dried Tootie and gave her a quick nuzzle. After the two were dry and the bathroom somewhat clean Timmy left to toss the towels in the laundry. When he returned the couldn't help but smile, there was Tootie brushing her teeth in a pair of cute polka dot panties and one of his t-shirts.

Tootie noticed his reflection in the mirror and smirked.

"What?" she asked with a grin.

Timmy walked up behind her and wrapped his around her waist and pulled her close.

"I could definitely get used to this." Timmy said kissing the top of her head.

"So could I." Tootie said continuing to brush her teeth.

"But next time you could leave a few less marks." Timmy said pointing to his neck and back.

"Just marking my territory." Tootie said with a chuckle.

"Oh so I'm property now?" Timmy said in fake shock.

Tootie rinsed and spit her toothpaste out and turned around to face Timmy.

"Damn right, that sweet little butt is all mine." Tootie said as she gave his rear end a squeeze.

"Fair enough." Timmy said with a smile.

With that the two headed off to bed and snuggled underneath the warm blankets. Tootie laid her head on Timmy's arm and drank him in, she laid a small kiss on his cheek before she drifted off to sleep.

"G'night t…timmy…." Tootie was already out.

Timmy kissed her forehead and settled in but he was far from sleep himself. The events of the night were still heavy on his mind and thought of not being able to protect Tootie and the people he loved scared him. Timmy eventually gave into exhaustion but not before he made a realization.

"I need to get stronger." Timmy said before be dozed off.

"_And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who attempt to poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know my name is the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you!"_

Well Chapter 4 finally done, again sorry for the delay but I do appreciate all the feedback and such so please read and review. Let me know what you like and don't!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fairly Odd Parents; I do own a wicked set of bullhorns that I picked up at a pawnshop. Best purchase ever.

Note: Knocked this chapter out a lot faster than before mostly because the idea that popped in my head wasn't really finished in the last chapter but I felt it was starting to run a bit long. On with the fic!

When it rains it pours: Chapter 5

Darkness resides in us all, the question is whether we choose to embrace it and let it lead us down a path of evil or choose the higher road and fight the despair in our hearts. Who is the more righteous? The man who has never know the touch of evil in his life and remains a saint or the man who has felt the beast crawl from the bowels of his soul only to suppress the rage that attempts to draw him from the light.

Darkness…this is what surrounded, it enveloped…..consumed. Formless Timmy drifted from nothing into nothing; emptiness was the only thing that existed. Being nothing meant you felt nothing, nothing didn't feel sad or happy it just was and then again it wasn't. No pain, no joy, no concept of time; just the endless void.

Then the light came.

Whether the darkness ended or the light began it didn't matter. Nothing turned into something as the light increased and moved it's way through the abyss. Timmy experienced many things that melted together in a blur that felt exquisite and horrible at the same time. One cannot have happiness without sorrow; light without dark.

Timmy focused on the light and could see his own form in contrast; he could see his hand and arms that instinctively reached for the source of blinding light. The pure white fingers reached for his and upon the moment of contract a surge of emotions; good and bad rushed through Timmy.

The owner of the hand could not be made out but Timmy knew.

It was his guiding beacon in the stormy night.

It was his north star to keep his compass true.

His light in the darkness…

Timmy's eyes fluttered open as he surveyed his room and took in his surroundings. True his room was no different from any other day but there was something different, something warm. Timmy turned his head to meet the face of his angel, now this wasn't your typical angel without golden wings and not a hair out of place but his nonetheless.

Tootie laid sprawled out on Timmy's bed, one thrown behind her head in an awkward fashion and the other across the forehead of a smiling Timmy. Messy dark hair cascaded over her face in many directions and a pair of violet glasses rested in the tangle of Tootie's hair.

Timmy grinned and stole a cheek kiss from the messy angel who in turn grunted and flopped over and landed half on top of a surprised Timmy. Tootie snorted and soon was back to a low snore in her new found spot and a sleepy smile crept across her face.

"Mmm….yes Timmy...I would love to go to the moon for bubble pancakes…." Tootie said groggily and still very much asleep.

Timmy threw his free hand over his mouth to stifle a very uncontrollable laugh. After he calmed down a bit and was sure he wouldn't wake Tootie he exited the bed and made his way downstairs but not before he covered his love under a blanket. Timmy walked out of the room and swore he heard Tootie mention something about a syrup waterfall but dismissed it as he headed downstairs.

Timmy yawned as he pulled some dishes and items from the pantry to begin making breakfast, Timmy had settled on eggs and toast since that was pretty much the only thing he knew how to make and set to his work. Timmy reached over and clicked on the small television set that rested on one of the counters in the kitchen and flipped to the news channel.

"Oil prices have made a jump from $107 to $109 per barrel today and the Dow Jones is down two percent." Said the news anchor.

Timmy sighed and muted the tv.

"Why can't something ever go right in the world?" Timmy said cracked eggs and whipping them in a bowl.

Timmy poured the contents of the bowl into the warming skillet and a few crackles later the eggs were on their way. Timmy then turned and popped some bread into the toaster and made his way over to the refrigerator to search for something to drink.

"Hmm, need to hit the grocery store later." Timmy said as he shook the almost empty carton of orange juice.

"Should be enough though." Timmy said pulling out two glasses and filling what he could.

Tossing the carton in the trash he went back to the skillet and flipped the eggs to cook the rest of the way through. Timmy leaned back against the counter and watched the muted TV screen once again when something caught his eye. Timmy grabbed the remote quickly and turned the volume up.

"Authorities say the four teenage boys where severely beaten at the lakeside campsite but when questioned they boys declined to comment." Said the reporter standing in front of the very campsite they had been at last night.

Timmy turned off the TV and sat in silence listening to the sizzle of the eggs in the pan.

The images of what transpired the previous evening ran through his mind like an out of control inferno. He saw his friends being beaten, he saw how easily he was overtaken and most disturbing; he saw how things could have turned out with his beloved.

Timmy knew he had to get stronger, but the question was how?

An unnoticed hand wrapping around his waist startled him and caused him to jump a bit.

"Penny for your thoughts." Tootie said with a muffled voice as she burred her face in the small of Timmy's back.

Timmy shook his head and signed.

"What would have happened last night if that guy hadn't come along last night?" Timmy said with an exasperated sigh.

"AJ and Chester would be beaten to death, I would be a charred brick in the bottom of the lake and you…" Timmy said as he turned around and came face to face with Tootie.

"I couldn't leave this world knowing you are going to suffer for my mistakes." Timmy said with a solemn expression.

Tootie reached up and grabbed the back of Timmy's neck and pulled his forehead to hears.

"What happened last night wasn't your fault, there was nothing you could do to prevent that." Tootie said trying to comfort Timmy.

It didn't work.

Timmy pulled back from Tootie's grasp and started to pace around the kitchen.

"There is always something that can be done. If I had been stronger like that guy last night I could have protected you and my friends!" Timmy yelled.

"If I hadn't been so naive to think that I could go through this world with the way I am now and protect the people I love….none of this would have happened….." Timmy said placing his hands on the counter and hanging his head.

Tootie could see the burden this was placing on Timmy and she didn't like it. It was enough the tragedies that befell her boyfriend but now he had the added worry of protecting her.

Tootie walked over and slid her hangs underneath Timmy's shirt lifting it up and pressed her cheek against his back. Tootie closed her eyes trying to absorb Timmy's warmth; she loved the way his skin on hers made her feel.

"Sometimes bad things happen Timmy and there isn't anything you can do." Tootie said trying to once again calm Timmy down.

"I will become stronger, of that much I am certain." Timmy said in a hushed tone.

Timmy turned around and met Tootie's gaze.

"I couldn't bare to lose you, you are what ties me to this world; you are the one who saved me from damnation and breathed life into me." Timmy said cupping Tootie's face in his hands and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I love you Tootie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Timmy said smiling and pulling Tootie further into his arms.

Tootie felt her self about to tear up but felt her stomach rumble in the process.

"How about we start with breakfast?" Tootie said with a giggle.

"Deal." Timmy said releasing her and going back to breakfast preparation.

Timmy finished cooking breakfast and made plates for Tootie and himself. Breakfast conversation consisted of mostly plans for the day and the fact Tootie probably needed to go home so her parents wouldn't worry and Vicky wouldn't remove Timmy's balls.

**DING DONG**

The doorbell rang as Timmy was finishing up the dishes; Timmy dried his hands and headed to the door. Opening the door he was greeted by a very excited Chester and an annoyed looking AJ carrying a laptop.

"Bro! We found him!" yelled Chester holding up his hand for a implied high five.

Timmy eyed him and returned the gesture.

"Found who?" Timmy said with a confused look.

"The ninja guy from last night!" Chester said giving his friend's shoulder a slight push.

"Me and AJ got curious and dug around on the internet to see what we would find, no way was that guy that good and not famous or something." Chester said pointing a thumb behind him at AJ.

"Get the facts straight, you woke me up at 2 am to dig around on Google and damn YouTube for this guy. I wanted sleep not go on a goose chase." AJ said pinching his fingers to his forehead.

"It's not a goose chase if you find what you're looking for!" Chester retorted back.

The bickering continued.

"Guys, Guys! Calm down, so who is this guy?" Timmy asked trying to get some straight answers from his friends squabble.

"You ever heard of Ron "The Hammer" Wilkins?" Chester said grabbing AJ's laptop.

Timmy raised an eyebrow as he searched his brain.

"Yeah it rings a bell, wasn't he a UFC fighter a few years back? Timmy asked.

"Yup and we found all kinds of stuff on him." Chester said pulling up a Youtube video.

"This guy as you can probably tell from last night is a freaking beast. His career record is 47 and zero with 40 knock outs!" Chester exclaimed as they watched the familiar figure pummel into various fighters to the sound of Devildriver.

"Wow you weren't kidding, that is definitely him. Tattoos and all." Timmy said as he continued to watch the video.

"What are you guys watching?" Tootie asked walking up to the group of boys.

Chester took a look at Tootie and then at Timmy.

"Up top bro!" Chester yelled holding up his hand again for a celebratory high five.

Tootie blushed.

"Shut up man." Timmy said annoyed.

"Whatever, I figured I would give props where props is due." Chester said shrugging and going back to the video.

The group watched as the Ron Wilkins was laying waste to a montage of very scary looking UFC fighters.

"So what happened to this guy? I haven't seen him around in a while on the fights, did he retire?" Timmy asked clicking on another video.

"If you consider 2 years for manslaughter retirement." Chester said looking at Timmy.

"Manslaughter? What the hell did he do?" Timmy said in shock.

"According to Google he beat some guy to death out of the ring, I guess he turned this dude's face to hamburger. He was released about two months ago on good behavior and moved back to his hometown." AJ chimed in.

"Guess where that is?" Chester said with a smile.

"Dimsdale?" Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ding, ding ding!" Chester exclaimed.

"No other real information on the guy except the criminal charges and last know location but luckily the state correctional facilities' databases aren't all that secure." AJ said with a smug look.

"Yep, we totally got the dude's address." Chester said.

"Well it's sort of an address, it's a warehouse out by the tire yard." AJ said pointing at Google maps.

Timmy sat there in quiet thought for a bit as the contemplated what this information was to him. What could be accomplished by meeting this man? All in all Timmy wanted to thank him for saving his friends, himself and most important his love. But the every looming thought of the prison time weighed heavy in his mind. Things just didn't add up between what he saw from the man who defended his group and the man on paper.

Timmy said goodbye to his friends and returned his attention to his Tootie. Tootie had made her may to the living room after saying goodbye to Chester and AJ and laid down on the couch. Timmy came from behind and watched as Tootie was starting to doze off.

Timmy couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, nothing in this world made him this happy in the simplest of ways. Timmy circled around the couch and sat down on one end, Tootie scooted up and put her head in his lap and closed her eyes.

"I need to be getting home soon." Tootie said drifting in and out.

"You seem to be getting right on that." Timmy chuckled.

Tootie swatted at Timmy in a playful manner.

"Just let me…stay…like this…for…." Tootie rambled on as she drifted off to sleep.

Timmy gently stroked her hair as Tootie surrendered to sleep. Sleep was the farthest thing away from Timmy's mind as he tried to make sense of what he was feeling and what he needed to do. Timmy knew he needed to be stronger and this man might be the source of that strength.

After Tootie's cat nap the two prepared and set off for Tootie's house. Walking hand in hand down the street the pair took their time and tried to enjoy each other while they had the chance. Arriving at Tootie's door sooner that wanted they said their goodbyes.

"Give me a call later?" Tootie said kissing her boyfriend goodbye.

"Try and stop me." Timmy said as he returned the kiss.

Timmy gave his girlfriend one last squeeze before he set off for his house and he could swore he saw Vicky peering out of the window on the second floor. Timmy made it back to his house, somehow it seemed empty without Tootie there. He walked upstairs and into the bathroom and washed his face with water. Looking up into the mirror he studied his reflection and moved his view up and down his frame. Timmy removed his shirt and took a mental inventory.

No real fat to speak of and some muscle tone but nothing to be considered intimidating for much useful for a fight. The guys he saw that played in sports or fought in the UFC were just a cut but had muscle mass. As far as Timmy could remember last night was his first real fight ever and he had gotten the shit beat out of him. He felt pathetic and weak; it was time for a change.

Timmy ran downstairs and grabbed a set of keys hanging by the door, they were his dad's. Timmy felt a bit of sadness well up but he quickly pushed it down, now wasn't the time for self-pity. He opened the garage door and climbed into his dad's car, many remnants of his dad still lingered within the car.

"Hope you don't mind dad, but I need to get somewhere and I need to get there as soon as possible." Timmy said as he cranked up the car and headed out to the road.

Several wrong turns and two gas station attendants late Timmy found the address for the man whom we sought. One word came to mind when Timmy pulled up the warehouse and that was dump. There were car parts everywhere along with old machinery and junk of just about any kind. Timmy could see a garage door of sorts that was open and figured that would be a good place to start.

Timmy reached the opening and looked around didn't see anyone immediately but head the clang of chains and loud thuds. He ventured further in and found the source of the noise and it was in fact the target he was looking for.

There he was, the man who had saved his life beating the ever-loving shit out of a punching bag. There were many words that came to mind when Timmy took in the sight before him; rugged, tough, etc. But the word that stuck out the most was strength.

The man bounced from side to side slamming his fists into the bag moving it more with a punch that Timmy thought he could do with his whole body. He wore no shoes, no shirt and only had some very torn up straps on his hands as protection. Being daytime Timmy got a better look at the man's physique and somehow he seemed bigger in the light, he had to have been two or three times as broad as Timmy.

The man stopped punching the bag and steadied it with his hand before leaping into the air and kicking it with all his might. The bag shook and flopped around the large warehouse space like a rag doll. At that moment Timmy knew he wanted this, he wanted to be like this man.

The man turned around towards Timmy's direction and spoke.

"So kid you gonna come over here or just stand there watching me work out?!" The man yelled.

Timmy let out a yelp and ducked behind the side of the warehouse. Hiding wasn't much on an option but he didn't know quite what to say. Mustering up some courage he went back in the warehouse the man was gone.

"What the hell?" Timmy muttered to himself.

Timmy then noticed the man had switched to another spot in the warehouse and was doing pull ups. Timmy made his way over to where the man was performing his workout.

"So what do you want kid?" The man said continuing with his pull ups.

"Well um,….you kinda saved me and my friends last night and I wanted to say…..thank you." Timmy eventually got it out.

The man dropped from the make shift pull up bar which Timmy just noticed it was a car axle hung from chains.

"Thought you looked familiar." The man stated flatly.

"Don't think you looked me up and came all this way to just thank me, so again I ask what do you want kid?" The man asked eyeing Timmy.

Timmy didn't know what to say, or rather he didn't know how to say what he wanted.

"Strength." Timmy said looking at the man.

"Come again?" The man said with a raised eyebrow.

"I want to be able to do what you did last night." Timmy said.

The man sighed.

"Ah I get it now, you saw me do a few moves and suddenly you wanna be a ninja now." The man chuckled.

"Well forget it kid, I don't train anyone anymore and especially not kids. You end up quitting because it's too hard or you misuse what I teach." The man said turning around and walking back towards the punching bag.

"Best turn back and head back the way you came." The man said starting another round of punches.

Timmy stood there in silence, what could he say? He thought on his reasons. Would he misuse anything that he was taught? Would he become like those bullies at the campsite and use power against people who didn't deserve it? No.

"I want to protect the people I love…." Timmy said barely audible to the man.

"Speak up, men don't mumble kids do." The man said still punching the bag.

Timmy held his head high and walked towards the man.

"I want to protect the people I love! I don't want to live in fear of the next time something happens like last night and I can't do a damn thing!" Timmy yelled at the man.

The man turned around and stood toe to toe with Timmy and eyed him down and suddenly Timmy was reminded this was a head taller and a lot bigger. Timmy however didn't shrink down, he stood his ground and stared back at the man.

The man stared into Timmy's face in awkward silence and then smirked.

"You got balls kid, I'll give you that." The man said as his grin faded.

The man walked over and sat down on what looked like an old drink cooler.

"Alright kid, I'll give you a try out. If you pass I'll train you, with some conditions." The man stated.

"What kind of conditions." Timmy asked.

"For fuck sake you haven't even passed the trial and you're asking about conditions?!" The man yelled.

"Now if you want me to train you you're gonna do everything I say, got it?" The man exclaimed.

Timmy nodded.

"Alright, if you pass I'll train you. Let's begin." The man said pointing at Timmy.

"Thank you." Timmy said.

"Oh you won't be thanking me later, the trial is a conditioning test." The man said with a grin.

Timmy gulped and began the onslaught.

The trial consisted of just about any and every exercise than Timmy new about and some he didn't and was convinced that the devil himself engineered them. Timmy's body screamed in pain as he did everything that the man said, he tried to shut it out and move past but the exhaustion started to catch up to him.

"Come on you're not done yet!" The man yelled at Timmy as he lay still on the concrete floor covered in sweat.

Timmy couldn't retort to anything much less breathe.

The man leaned down next to Timmy's ear and whispered.

"So this is what I get for my time? You're just gonna crap out on me?" The man said.

"How about the next time you wanna take a little break or skimp on training you think about how your girlfriend was almost raped and you couldn't do a damn thing." The man seethed into Timmy's ear.

Timmy's mind set fire, he thought long are hard on what the man said. Grunting and struggling Timmy continued with the trial, somehow he continued on past his limits with the thought of protecting Tootie.

"Use anger as fuel, use it to move towards your goal!" The man screamed.

"Never use anger as a means to choose a target!" The man yelled as he continued on.

"Choosing a target in anger and not out of necessity is the road to weakness, anger makes you weak and clouds your judgment." The man said walking around Timmy as he continued on.

"I could have killed all those guys last night but I didn't, I used the exact amount of force to stop them and what they were doing. Keep that in mind if you pass." The man said.

Timmy finished the last exercise and collapsed. The man leaned down to Timmy and offered him a hand. Timmy took it, exhausted and spent but he made it to his feet. The man then turned around a pointed.

"See that?" The man said.

Timmy looked up in horror and saw a rope strung to the top of the warehouse and knew what was about to happen.

"Make it to the top and back and you pass." The man said as he came closer to Timmy and placed his arm on his shoulder.

"When you reach your limit, go further. This is how you will become truly stronger, in mind and body." The man said.

"Now go!" The man yelled slapping Timmy on the back.

Timmy made his way to the rope and started up, every muscle in his body was done but he went on. He made it to about half way and his arms started to give out and his grip was loosening. His hands were burning from the rope and he didn't know how much longer he could hold on.

Then at the height of his pain an image popped into his head, the image of Tootie sleeping on the couch with her head in his lap as he stroked her hair. This is what he wanted to protect. Already on fumes he trudged on and on up the rope until the last few feet was all that remained. Timmy let out a final grunt as he threw his hand up and slapped the top of the beam the rope was tied to.

Spent Timmy made his way as careful as he could to the bottom and collapsed, shivering in a pool of sweat he was done.

****CLAP** **CLAP** **

The man was clapping while standing over Timmy.

"Well looks like we'll be training together kid." The man said with a grin.

He knelt down next to Timmy.

"By the way, this was the easy part." The man chuckled.

Timmy's eyes went wide, what had he gotten himself into?

"Alright condition time now. Condition 1: You do what I say, no exceptions. Don't and I stop training you, got it?" The man stated.

Timmy nodded.

"Condition 2: You misuse what I teach you I stop training you, got that?" The man continued.

Timmy nodded.

"Condition 3: Final condition, don't be late. If you're late you get double conditioning that day.

Timmy gulped and nodded.

"Excellent! Be here tomorrow at 0600 sharp, bring some shorts and food because I'm not running a soup kitchen." The man said tossing Timmy a towel and walking away.

Timmy laid there recuperating and pondering whether he made the right choice. In his heart he knew he did, this was the way to protect the people he loved. He was exhausted but he felt good, it was a step in the right direction. After a while Timmy was able to collect himself and drag himself to his car. Timmy pulled out his cell phone and checked his messages and had two missed calls from Tootie. He dialed her number and waited as is rang.

"Hey sweetie." Tootie said as she answer the phone.

"Hey Babe, miss me already?" Timmy joked.

"Since the second you dropped me off, where have you been? I tried calling a few times." Tootie pouted a bit.

"I'll explain later, long story." Timmy said taking a deep breath still not fully recovered.

"You ok? You sound out of breath." Tootie asked.

"Not really but I'll live. Any chance I can see you later?" Timmy asked hopefully.

"Well I think since I was gone all last night my parents won't let me come over but I was hoping you might come over to dinner." Tootie asked in a cheerful tone.

"Works for me, as long as I can see you the place doesn't matter." Timmy said.

If it wasn't for the fact they were on the phone Timmy would have seen Tootie blush a pretty dark shade of red. Tootie shook it off and continued.

"So does 6 o'clock work?" Tootie asked.

"I'll be there with bells on, love you baby." Timmy said.

"Love you, too." Tootie said with a giggle.

They both hung up and Timmy made his way home to wash the stink off and hope that he could function without too much pain. Once Timmy reached home he headed directly for the shower and turned the knob and let the warm water cascade over his body. The sensation was very welcome and was helping his sore muscles. Timmy finished his shower and stepped out picked up his sweaty clothes and tossing them in the laundry, he then headed to his room for fresh ones.

Dressed and satisfied with his appearance Timmy made his way to Tootie's house for dinner. Timmy rang the doorbell and rubbed his shoulders as they were starting to cramp up due to the recent exercise. The door opened and Timmy stood face to face with Vicky. Out of habit he immediately felt scared and awkward.

Vicky eyed him down for a bit they motioned for him to come in.

"Come on in, Timmy." Vicky said flatly.

"Timmy? No twerp?" Timmy said before he could think.

"Don't get it twisted, were not friends or anything." Vicky seethed but then softened.

"You make Tootie happy so that counts for something in my book." Vicky said pointing to the dining room.

Timmy smiled and made his way to the kitchen area where he could smell dinner cooking and food sounded great at this point. Timmy rounded the corner and saw Tootie's mother and Tootie herself preparing dinner. Tootie was wearing an apron and had her hair up in a ponytail, something about that was very attractive.

"Hey Tootie." Timmy said causing her to turn around in excitement.

"Timmy!" Tootie exclaimed and ran over to give him a hug.

"Missed you." Tootie said giving Timmy a kiss on the cheek and heading back to the kitchen to help her mom.

Timmy moved further into the kitchen.

"Good Evening Mrs. McDonald, thank you for having me over for dinner." Timmy said politely.

"Oh hush now, you're always welcome over here Timmy." Mrs. McDonald said in a cheery tone.

Timmy blushed a bit and nodded.

"Anything I can do help?" Timmy asked.

"Oh no Timmy don't worry, were almost done. You can go sit in the living room with Tootie's father and we'll let you know when it's ready." Mrs. McDonald said with a wink.

Timmy nodded and walked into the living room and waved as Mr. McDonald perked his head up from the TV where he was watching a basketball game.

"Hey there Timmy how's things?" Tootie's dad said greeting Timmy.

"Doing well Mr. McDonald." Timmy said as he took a seat on the couch.

Timmy winced noticeably from the substantial pain in his legs and the rest of his body.

"You alright Timmy?" Mr. McDonald asked concerned.

"New work out program, bit sore." Timmy said.

"Ah, good for you. Always a good idea to keep in shape, might bulk you up a bit as well." Mr. McDonald said going back to watch the game.

Timmy and Mr. McDonald sat there and continued small talk until Tootie popped her head in.

"Dinner's ready!" Tootie said in a bubbly tone.

Everyone gathered at the dinner table and passed around plates and such until everyone had their dinner.

"Wow this is really good Mrs. McDonald!" Timmy said with a mouthful of chicken friend steak.

"Well thank you Timmy but you know Tootie made most of tonight's dinner, I just helped a little." Mrs. McDonald winked at Tootie.

"Guess it runs in the family, everything is delicious." Timmy said and Tootie blushed a bit.

"_How many more ways can this woman turn me on?" _Timmy thought as he continued the meal.

After dinner he and Tootie went to the living room to watch a movie while her parents retired to their room.

"Don't stay up too late kids." Mrs. McDonald said as she made her way up the stairs.

"We won't mom." Tootie reassured her.

Tootie walked over to the DVD shelf and started rummaging through their collection.

"Any preference?" Tootie asked.

Timmy didn't quiet her due to site before him, a bent over Tootie in little black shorts.

"Huh?" Timmy said coming back to reality.

Tootie smiled an evil grin.

"And just what are you staring at?" Tootie said as she walked over and straddled her boyfriend.

"The most beautiful woman in the world." Timmy said as he kissed Tootie and started to feel in other areas.

Tootie pulled away after a while and kissed Timmy's nose.

"None of that while my parents are upstairs." Tootie said.

Timmy gave the sad puppy dog eyes to Tootie but to no effect.

"Oh don't give me that, especially after last night you will be good for a little while." Tootie said with a giggle.

Tootie got up and walked back over to the case.

"Now pick." Tootie said holding up two DVDs, the Notebook and The Beauty and the Beast.

Timmy opted for the Disney favorite and Tootie curled up next to her boyfriend on the couch. Two hours of Disney later Timmy awoke to soft kisses on his neck from Tootie.

"Sleepy?" Tootie said snuggling her face into Timmy's chest and taking in his scent.

"Beat and pretty sore as well." Timmy said rubbing his neck.

"Why are you so tired?" Tootie said raising an eyebrow.

"Well that is kinda what I wanted to talk to you about. You remember the guy who saved us last night?" Timmy asked while studying Tootie's face.

Tootie nodded.

"Well I kinda went to his address and asked him to train me to defend myself." Timmy said apprehensively since he knew Tootie probably didn't want him about someone who was convicted of manslaughter. He was right.

"WHAT?!" Tootie yelled and slapped his shoulder.

"Hey calm down, he turned out to be an alright guy. Kind of." Timmy said as he thought about the crazy trial today.

"You just met him, how can you tell?" Tootie asked unconvinced.

"Well for one thing would a bad guy have saved us last night?" Timmy said.

"Hmm, I guess not but I still don't like it. So what is he teaching you?" Tootie asked still not completely onboard with the idea.

"Well so far it was a test today, and by test I mean push me to the point of breaking. That's why my body is so sore." Timmy said rubbing the worst areas.

Tootie nodded.

"I guess if you think it's ok then I'll go with it, for now." Tootie said.

"In the mean time, turn around." Tootie insisted.

Timmy looked confused but obeyed.

Tootie slid her hands under Timmy's shirt and remove it over his head.

"Tootie, what are you doing!" Timmy whispered in a hushed tone.

"Don't worry my parents are probably asleep by now." Tootie said as she began to work her magic.

Tootie started to knead and work Timmy's shoulders with her small but surprisingly strong hands. It was all Timmy could do to keep from letting out a moan but he kept it in. Tootie was good at this, she took time and care to massage each individual muscle and Timmy was loving it.

Tootie leaned forward next to Timmy's ear and whispered.

"Lay down." She whispered gently.

Timmy followed orders and laid on his stomach and felt Tootie sit down on his butt as she started to put pressure on his back muscles. Tootie watched as the toned muscles in Timmy's back were reacting to her touch, it was actually getting her a little wet. Tootie continued her work and she could feel the rise and fall of Timmy's body as he was enjoying the massage.

"_I must have died and gone to heaven."_ Timmy thought as Tootie rubbed up and down his back.

Tootie continued on for a while more making sure to do as much for Timmy as she could. Until she leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Feel better?" Tootie asked.

Timmy managed a moan or grunt; Tootie didn't know what to classify it as.

"I'll take that as a yes." Tootie said with a giggle.

With the massage finished it was time for Timmy to return home. Timmy put his shirt on once with and reluctantly left the touch of his beautiful angel. Tootie walked him to the door and said their goodbyes.

"Good night sweetie." Tootie said and she stood on her toes and kissed Timmy.

"Good night baby, wish you come with me." Timmy said while pouting.

Tootie kissed Timmy once more and grazed Timmy's nose with her finger.

"One day my love, one day." Tootie said.

Timmy sighed, waved goodbye and headed to his house for sleep. Sleep would be very important because tomorrow was going to be vicious.

Well that concludes the end of Chapter 5, Let me know what you think! Glad I pushed out this chapter a bit faster mostly due to the foot of snow on the ground right now. Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Fairly Odd Parents; I did however purchase the Game of Thrones books and started to read them hence the length between chapters. If you haven't read them I highly encourage it, almost done with book 2 :D

Note: Two notes, one I for anything martial arts wise I use WTF Tae Kwon Do terms i.e. kick names, punches etc. It's my base martial art so that's what I'm used to. Note two, usually all my chapter inspirations stem from music and I'm not gonna lie that NKOTB song "Remix (I like the) got me set on this one or at least part of it. You'll see.

When it rains it pours: Chapter 6

The hot shower water cascaded over Timmy's aching body as he feebly attempted to throw soap in the general direction of his torso.

"Jesus, I knew you get sore after working out but how the hell do you function?!" Timmy said between groans and he worked the lather across his chest.

Things had definitely taken an interesting turn in the last few months for Timmy, some sad and some for the better but no matter the turn it was a step forward and a step out of the darkness that attempted to pull him back.

Timmy walked from the shower clean and somewhat refreshed despite the constant ache and took his daily muscle inventory and from he could tell was working. Along with each new bulge or contour of his body was a bruise or cut that came along with that. At first they bothered him but now he saw them as stepping-stones to something greater.

The training as well as puberty had gone on for the majority of the summer and had definitely transformed Timmy into somewhat of an imposing figure. Timmy had started to get his growth spurt and shot up 4 inches over the break which now put him at just about 6"2. The constant working out had taken it's toll and broadened his shoulders and thickened his chest and arms out just a bit. Overall Timmy enjoyed the change and he noticed Tootie did as well.

Speaking of which.

Timmy flipped open his cell phone and scrolled to Tootie's phone number and waited for the ring. A few rings later her voice floated across the speaker.

"Haven't left yet and it's gonna be a while." Tootie said before Timmy had a chance to speak.

"Well good morning to you to." Timmy said with a chuckle.

"Sorry it's gonna be a hassle getting out of the house this morning, my Dad got a wild hair up his butt and wanted to clean the garage." Tootie said with a sign.

Timmy laughed out loud.

"Want some assistance? Always happy to help out." Timmy said after calming himself.

"Well my dad suggested it but I know you're tired from all the training." Tootie said with concern.

"True but I'll manage, be over in 5." Timmy said.

"My dad will be glad to hear that especially since he's picking up the tool bench by himself….gotta go.." Tootie said hanging up the phone but not before she heard Tootie yelling at her dad.

Timmy laughed and slid a pair of board shorts and a tank top on and jetted out the door. Timmy took in the warm morning air as he strolled down the street toward Tootie's house and attempted to stretch out his sore body.

Timmy spied an acorn dangling from a tree branch about 2 feet above his head and a smile crossed his face. With lighting quickness Timmy leaped into the air and sent the acorn flying with a well-executed roundhouse kick. Timmy landed and exhaled.

"Getting better." Timmy said satisfied with his kick and continued on to Tootie's house.

Timmy thought back to that first day of actual training and how he was compared to now, in the short two months he had changed a lot. Not just in muscle mind you but the training made him calmer, helped him focus.

Losing focus was dangerous and in the past had almost cost him the one thing he truly in this world now.

Two months ago: 0600

Timmy pulled up to the warehouse just before dawn and made his way cautiously to the building where he had last seen his trainer. He soon found the person he sought mounted atop a punching bag on the ground punching the living hell out of it.

"You're late." He said between punches.

Timmy jumped and immediately looked at his watch seeing it read 6:00 am.

"But it's 6 now." Timmy said confused.

"If you're not early you're late, old Army saying." He said getting up and retrieving a bottle of water for himself and a jump rope for Timmy and tossed it to him.

"Start jumping." Ron said.

Timmy gulped. "How many?" Timmy asked.

"Until I say stop, I'd ditch the shirt as well just gets in the way." Ron said putting down the bottle and setting to work on the chained punching bag.

Timmy sighed and began; he failed a few times but soon found his rhythm.

"_This isn't so bad." _Timmy thought to himself as he continued to jump rope.

Soon 5 minutes passed, then 10 and so on and Timmy began to realize nothing here would be "not so bad". After 15 minutes lapsed he took Ron's advice and dropped the shirt that was not drenched in sweat and set back to his task. Around 30 min Timmy saw Ron turn around through sweat smeared eyes.

"Stop." Ron said.

Timmy dropped to his knees in exhaustion.

Ron pointed over to the far end of the warehouse.

"Run there, do 10 burpees then run back and do 10 burpees and so on." Ron said as he walked to the pull up bar and continued with his workout.

Timmy didn't know what willed him up from the ground but something did and gave him voice.

"What's a burpee?" Timmy asked through gasps.

Ron dropped from his bar and performed what looked like a push up, squat and a high jump in one.

"That's a burpee, it's your friend." Ron said jumping back to his bar.

Timmy took off for the end of the warehouse and after a few rounds he soon realized why they called it a burpee, you wanna burp up everything you ate that day after 50 of these damn things.

The morning followed much the pattern of the first two exercises. Ron barked an order and Timmy followed it.

It was now nearing 9 am and Timmy was silently begging for death in his mind but somehow kept going. Ron had him doing some horrifying exercise that had his abs burning and him on his forearms staring at a pool of his own sweat. Timmy then heard the magic words from Ron and dropped.

"Alright that's enough for the warm up, time for training." Ron said tossing Timmy a bottle of water.

Timmy pretended to not hear the word "warm up" in reference to the ordeal he just went through and grasped at the water bottle.

"We're gonna go light today since you're just starting and your body has to get used to this." Ron said walking over and handing Timmy a pair of fist wraps.

"Put those on, we're gonna do focus pad work and the bag." Ron said.

Timmy obeyed and wrapped his fists and wrists with the wraps and stood up wearily.

**SLAM**

Timmy's focus soon came back at the sound of leather on leather as Ron smashed the kicking pads together.

"Alright we're gonna work on basic combos and punches, ever hit anything before?" Ron said raising an eye.

"Not really." Timmy said shaking his head.

Ron sighed and held up a pad.

"Punch it." Ron said.

Timmy gulped and complied and threw what he considered to be a pretty descent punch but was met with disappointment.

"Wow we are gonna have to go basic." Ron said tossing down the mits.

"Tight fits, roll from the thumb and strike with the first two knuckles. A loose fist equals a broken wrist." Ron said.

After some trial and error Timmy was starting to get the hang of it.

"Alright mitt time." Ron said picking up the pads and slapping together once last time.

"We're gonna do a basic one two combo, it consists of a jab and a punch, this is pretty much the most basic combo out there." Ron said mimicking his instructions.

The first attempt was awkward at best, the second a little better but not much but it was a step in the right direction. Ron continued to coach Timmy and kindly remind him to keep his guard up by smacking him upside the head with the mitt.

The sun climbed higher in the sky and was succeeding in heating up the metal shell of a warehouse. Two hours of punching and kicking drills later Timmy had been reduced to a heap of sweat and blood. His knuckles ached and were showing blood stains through his sweat-stained fist wraps and his legs weren't much better. Red scratches and bruises ran up and down his legs from kicking the "pad" as Ron called it, which consisted of thick rope wrapped around a log.

"Alright that's it for today, go home and rest. Tomorrow we go again." Ron said wiping his hands and putting away his gear.

Timmy pulled himself and wiped away the sweat from his face catching his breath.

"Oh one thing I forgot, do what I do." Ron said as kneeled down and placed his hands on his thighs.

Timmy groaned as he got into the position Ron was in.

"Alright close your eyes and breath in your nose and out your mouth. This is a reflection time; think on everything you have done today. All the things you have hammered into your body now hammer into your mind." Ron said as he closed his eyes.

Timmy did the same and tried to relax and do what Ron instructed and while awkward at first he started to fade into silence. He could hear the wind whistle around him and rattle the warehouse. Timmy tried to envision himself completing the combos and moves that Ron had taught him today.

At first all Timmy saw was black but soon white shapes began to swirl with his imagination and came to fruition in his mind. Timmy fell deeper and deeper into his concentrated state until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Time's up, you were out for a while." Ron said as he helped Timmy to his feet.

"Didn't seem that long, how long was I out?" Timmy asked.

"About an hour, it's good to reflect and center yourself after training." Ron said.

Timmy blinked.

"Ah hour?!" Timmy said in disbelief.

Ron nodded. "Time passes a lot faster when you aren't focused on it."

"Well that's enough for today, go home and rest. Same time tomorrow." Ron said walking back to the warehouse.

Timmy silently thanked whoever was listening that today was over and he could rest. He flung himself into the car and rolled down the windows and cranked the tunes.

Soon enough he pulled up in his driveway and made his way into the house and collapsed into an exhausted pile on the floor and let his weariness take him.

Timmy wasn't sure how long he had been out but the next thing he knew he was being stripped and he really didn't care who was doing it. He felt the sweaty shirt being pulled off his torso and a cool cloth pressed against his chest. "_Must have died in my sleep and gone to heaven." _Timmy thought as he laid there, eyes close and let the unknown person continue their work.

Sure hands began to slide across his abdomen in a playful manner and started to the task of undoing Timmy's shorts. Timmy did little to fight against the advances as he felt soft fingers wrap around his member. Timmy moaned in agreement with the actions that were happening below and had no intention of stopping them aside from the small feeling something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it. Soon Timmy arched his back in response to the tongue that slide around his throbbing member and all doubt was out the window.

Timmy was so lost in the moment that he didn't hear the creak of the door and the sound of flip-flops slapping against the tile floor. He did however hear a gasp and the loud crash of glass against the floor.

Timmy's eyes shot open and he looked up into the watery, tear filled eyes of Tootie. Timmy utterly confused couldn't process that Tootie was standing above him and not doing what he thought she was doing to him. His gaze then met with a very familiar set of eyes, Trixie Tang had her hand still around his dick and a small string of saliva going from the tip of Timmy's dick to her mouth.

This was too much, Timmy couldn't think or move all he could do was watch as Trixie stood up and wiped her mouth and made her way towards the door but not before stopping beside a shocked Tootie and patting her on the shoulder.

"Sorry hon, he had to trade up eventually." Trixie said mockingly as she slung her purse over her shoulder and headed out the door but not before turning back and blowing Timmy a kiss.

The scene was one of confusion and horror, there he was with his pants around his legs and his dick still wet from another woman's mouth while the love of his life stood there in tears. If this was a dream he wanted to wake and if it wasn't he begged to be taken anywhere but here.

Finally what had transpired registered to Tootie and she bolted out the door. This shook some sense into Timmy and he jumped up but soon stumbling over the shorts around his ankles. Timmy got himself situated and flew out the door running after Tootie and with what energy he had left closed the distance between himself and his fleeing girlfriend. Timmy lunged and grabbed Tootie by the shoulders and spun her around to meet his face but was soon met with a stinging slap to the face.

"NO!" Tootie shouted in Timmy's face through the tears.

Timmy was taken back by the strength of the slap and the fact that Tootie could hit anyone. Tootie continued to cry and shielded her face from Timmy as he tried to get closer. Timmy didn't know what to say, he didn't understand what was going on other that he just had his dick in Trixie's mouth and Tootie walked in on that.

Timmy's thoughts were broken my mumbles through Tootie's wails.

"Was it just a game to you Timmy?" Tootie asked through sobs.

"What?! No, I don't know what happened I just woke up and she was blowing me. I had no idea what was going on!" Timmy said trying to make some sense of what was going on.

"H-how could you not know, why was she even in your house?!" Tootie screamed pushing Timmy.

"I don't know! When I saw you was the first time I opened my eyes, I thought it was you!" Timmy yelled and from the look in Tootie's eyes he immediately regretted it.

"You thought it was me?! So now you can't tell the difference between me and that whore?!" Tootie said as anger took more control of voice.

Timmy was at a loss for words, what could he say.

Tootie shook her head as more tears came, he wanted to hold her so badly and try to explain what he could but he knew the ability was now lost. Tootie lifted her head to meet Timmy's eyes for last time. There wasn't any anger in her eyes or at least none that Timmy could see, just hurt.

At last Tootie drew enough composure to speak but what came next made time stand still for Timmy.

"You built me up, you brought me from the dark corner that I have lived in my whole life." Tootie said with a half smile but that soon faded.

"Now the one person whom I wanted to brave the terrors of this world with has cast me down into the darkness." Tootie said with a dead stare.

In a simple flat and bitter voice Tootie uttered the words that would soon haunt Timmy's dreams.

"Leave, and never come back." Tootie said as new tears began to form.

"W-what…"Timmy started to say but was soon cut off.

Tootie stepped closer until she was within inches of Timmy's face.

"Everyone who ever cared for you are either dead or you betrayed them. Leave." Tootie seethed at Timmy.

Timmy's eyes went wide as the words swam in one ear and out the other. Had Tootie really just said what he thought she said.

Tootie turned and took off once again towards her house this time without the pursuit of Timmy.

Timmy stood there in disbelief and watched as Tootie faded from view as well as his life. The pain came in a tide that enveloped him entirely and completely. Timmy wanted to fall to his knees and weep like a child but that didn't seem to come. Timmy was past tears, he didn't know how to feel at this point.

Timmy walked back to his house and entered without a word, his shoe met with a slight crunch and Timmy looked down and examined the contents that were strewn across the floor. A broken wine bottle, some nice bread and a meal big enough for two were smashed in pieces on the tile.

"What the fuck is happening?" Timmy said to the darkness of the house.

************************************************** **********************************Tootie's House

Tootie bolted in the house in tears and scrambled up the stairs slamming her door shut. Seconds later her face was buried in her pillow and the inconsolable sobs were lost to a flowery pink pillowcase. Tootie would be alone tonight and she was thankful for that since she didn't want to have to face her family in this state or explain the cause. For hours the wails came and went until the exertion forced Tootie to succumb to sleep. A restless and nightmare filled sleep but sleep none the less.

A few hours later Tootie awoke to the sound of Vicky's car pulling into the driveway and the shuffle of footsteps up the stairs. Tootie pretended to be asleep when she heard the door open and saw the slim slice of light coming from the hallway. After a few seconds and some mumbling the door closed and Tootie was in the dark once again.

Tootie's eyes burned from the waterfall of tears that stained her bedding. Tootie tried to make sense of what was happening but her mind couldn't process anything and all she could think of was the image of that whore's mouth around her boyfriend's dick. She didn't know what to feel since anger just wouldn't come, she could feel the sting of disappointment burrow it's way into her heart and she hated it.

Tootie felt the pangs of guilt even now for what she had just said to Timmy, even if he did cheat she should have said those horrible things. The image of Timmy's face in utter chaos and confusion was seared into her mind. Tootie gasped and shot up.

"_Would Timmy hurt himself?" _Tootie thought as she contemplated what she had said to Timmy. She knew how fragile he was at this point; even if he cheated she still cared for him.

Tootie grabbed her cellphone from her nightstand and scrolled to Timmy's number and waited as the phone rang. With each ring the heart beat faster and faster and her mind swam with ideas of what Timmy could possibly be doing. Seven missed calls later Tootie threw on a sweatshirt and was out her window and walking down the sidewalk.

Tootie talked to herself trying to psych herself up for the confrontation she was about to have but she had to know he didn't do anything crazy.

"Alright, you just need to make sure he's ok. Nothing else, you're still angry remember?" Tootie said as she reached Timmy's driveway and made her way to the door and rang the bell; once, twice, three times and no answer.

Tootie scanned the windows and what she knew to be Timmy's bedroom and saw that the house was completely dark. Tootie turned around and it finally dawned on her that the car was gone. Tootie's mind flew with notions of what horrible things he could be doing at this moment but one thing stuck out in her thoughts and she knew it to be a cold hard fact.

Timmy was gone.

Tootie dropped, curled into a ball and tried to cry but no tears would come. This was past mere tears.

************************************************** **********************************Timmy's Car 0315

Timmy was driving to no particular place but he was in a hurry to get there. Timmy's car was flying down the highway with a hastily thrown together duffel bag in the passenger seat and the music up as high as he could stand, anything to drown out the voice of Tootie in his head

Timmy didn't know whether he was angry, hurt or both right now but he knew he had to be somewhere else other than home. Timmy was still running the events and words spoken in the last few hours through his mind and nothing was making sense.

"_How in the hell did this happen, how did Trixie get in my house?!" _Timmy thought as he sped down the road.

Everything was a blur as Timmy gave the car more gas into the next turn, his mind was distracted. Distracted to the point he didn't see the traffic sign up or the sharp curves in the road ahead. Soon Timmy's world was sent into more of a spin that it already was in and he struggled to regain control of the car. A few spins and a narrowly missed guard rail later Timmy found himself in a field and his car sputtering to a halt.

Timmy sat there wide eyed at the possibility of death that just presented itself. He removed himself from the vehicle and sat on the hood with his head in his hands. What would he do now? He had lost just about everything you could take and now that he had found someone who truly made him happy it was ripped from him just like everything else.

"_Was there a point to this suffering?" _Timmy thought as he stared into the sky.

Timmy combed his brain and tried to make sense of anything he could and it was just making him more frustrated. Timmy wished he could just forget this for one moment and let his mind rest. Timmy wanted to hit something.

Timmy climbed back into his car and a few stalled starts later he was on the road again but this time with a destination, the one place he could clear his mind.

Soon Timmy arrived at the warehouse and stood toe to toe with the punching bag that had battered and bruised his hands not even a day prior and this was about to be his new best friend, therapist and consult.

**CLANG**

The chain rang as the weight of the bag snapped back from the punch Timmy sent forcefully into it.

**CLANG**CLANG**

The sounds rang through the early morning air and fulfilled their task of making Timmy forget about what had just transpired even if just for a moment.

**CLICK**CLICK**

Timmy's ears perked as that wasn't the sound of the bag but a somewhat familiar sound of a gun cocking and more specific a shotgun.

Ron was soon before him in his underwear, barefoot and a pump action shotgun thrown over his shoulder.

"Timmy? You're early, was about to open fire but I saw the car." Ron said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Timmy didn't say anything he just stared at Ron and wasn't quite sure what to say. Ron walked up to Timmy and put a hand on his neck and pulled his face closer to Timmy's. Ron stared into Timmy's eyes and through the dawn he saw it, something in Timmy.

"Whatever it is, use it." Ron said and released Timmy.

"We start in 5." Ron said walking back to far end of the warehouse and for the first time Timmy noticed what the far end had in it. Ron lived here.

Timmy followed Ron over to his house or at least that was the closest word Timmy could think of to describe Ron's residence. Ron's house consisted of a hammock, a camping stove and ratty training gear.

"Welcome to Casa de Ron, isn't much but it's quiet and no one messes with me." Ron said with a half smile.

Timmy scanned around and took in the whole area for the first time and he realized what Ron had built out in this abandoned warehouse. He built himself an oasis, a place of safety from society and problems. It was perfect and before he could think the words was out.

"Can I stay here?" Timmy blurted out.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Guess you don't get enough of my torture you have to be next to it 24/7?" Ron said laughing.

Timmy didn't laugh. Ron sighed.

"Look you got grit kid I'll give you that, not many people make it the first day and come back for more. However I can't just have you shacking up here." Ron said crossing his arms.

"I can't go home." Timmy said as his eyes dropped to the ground.

Ron sighed.

"Alright kid, no skin off my nose but if you live here I'm putting you to work and you feed yourself." Ron said.

"Find a spot, there are some old tarps over there that you can make a hammock and that's about all I can do for ya. This ain't exactly the Ritz." Ron said with a chuckle.

"It suits my needs." Timmy said flatly.

"And what needs are those?" Ron asked.

"I need to forget." Timmy said staring at Ron.

"Fair enough, well enough with the tea party lets get to training." Ron said tossing Timmy some hand wraps.

Timmy started to wrap his wrists and prepare for the training to come; he needed to concentrate on something else besides his pain and what else is better than another pain to help you forget the first one…..

One month later

The sun shone through Tootie's window and stirred a lump beneath the blankets. Tootie was more or less a zombie and had reverted back to the way she was before she started dating Timmy. Tootie was much like a flower without the sun, she wilted and became a shell of her former self. Through a lot of coaxing she told her mother and Vicky what had happened between her and Timmy making sure to leave out the graphic details and simply left it as cheating.

It took all the strength and pleading Tootie had in her for Vicky not to march off and eat Timmy's heart. Tootie's mother just tried to calm her daughter between the bouts of crying and depression. She even went as far as to suggest she think about talking to a counselor but Tootie didn't want to think about Timmy any more that she had to let alone talk about him. Tootie was at least somewhat consoled by the fact that she knew Timmy was alive since he had blocked her number.

Tootie rolled out of bed and walked to her mirror and began to comb out the tangles in her hair, she couldn't remember the last time she even looked in the mirror. School would be starting soon and she would have to deal with so much she figured she at least needed to not draw attention to herself by looking like a crazed lunatic. She didn't know if Timmy would be back or not since she didn't hear from him in the last month.

"Maybe he's moved for good." Tootie said out loud.

The words had more of a toll that she thought and she felt herself start to tear up but stifled them back. Timmy and she were done and she had to get over that, life had to move on. School would start and things would be back to normal, or at least as normal as they would be for her.

Tootie picked up a packet of paper that had various things such as class schedules and orientation times with her name on it. She then glanced at a similar packet with Timmy's name on it. Tootie wasn't even sure if he had enrolled this year but the packet was evidence of that at least. How could she spend the whole year seeing him in class and in the halls and not be near him, feel his warmth.

Tootie sighed and glanced down at the bottom of the first page contained a headline that said.

Welcome Back Dance

When: Aug 9th

Where: Gymnasium

Tootie scrolled further down and saw the name that sent fury in her heart. Trixie Tang.

"Of course that bitch is coordinating the dance." Tootie mumbled out loud.

Tootie fumed as she thought of how awkward this was going to be since Vicky and her mom had pretty much forced the issue of her going to the dance. Despite her pleas she lost out and finally conceded to go and be a "wall decoration" as she put it for the popular kids.

Tootie sighed and tossed the packet and glanced at the calendar and tried to forget this god-awful reminder of her sad life was happening in less that 12 hours. Tootie stood up and went to her closet and pulled the dress that Vicky had bought her for the dance.

The dress was a light purple cocktail dress with matching heals, she had to admit she looked good in it as she held it up to her body and looked in the mirror.

"I have to give it to her, she does have some taste." Tootie said placing the dress back in the closet.

"Well if I am gonna go out I guess I'll go out in style." Tootie said with a half smirk.

************************************************** **********************************Ron's Warehouse

The scene was the usual one at this time of day, Timmy was finishing up his daily conditioning and whatever specialized training Ron had him working that day. Today was some striking practice with the kicking post, which by this point had seen better days, and from the look of Timmy you could tell who did the damage.

In a month's time Timmy had gained a good amount of muscle mass and toned quite a bit. The biggest change however was definitely his shoulders which had become far more board and thick in comparison to the last month. Timmy kicked the post with all his might for a final time before hearing Ron yell the command to stop.

"Alright enough for today, lets go catch some dinner." Ron said tossing aside his own fist wraps and pick up two make shift fishing poles.

"Aw…f..fish again?" Timmy said between breaths.

"Hey no complaining, beggars can't be choosers. Besides fish is good for training." Ron said tossing a pole to Timmy.

"Fine, hopefully we catch something besides trout. I'm really tired of freaking trout." Timmy said as they headed down the path behind their warehouse to the river which had now become there bath, water source and a storage for fish. Ron's lifestyle was definitely the definition of roughing it but it was exactly what he needed, simplicity to clear his mind and keep him occupied. The formula was simple; if he thought of Tootie he hit things until he didn't anymore.

Timmy stopped quickly as Ron stopped and squinted his eyes to the road that ran to the highway.

"Looks like we got company." Ron said pointing to the car coming up the road.

"Expecting someone?" Timmy asked with a smirk.

"Nope, closest thing I have to a friend is you." Ron said with a chuckle.

"Wow that's just sad." Timmy laughed.

Ron and Timmy walked back to the warehouse to meet the car and soon Timmy recognized the driver and passenger.

"Wow those are my friends." Timmy said with a surprise.

Chester and AJ exited the red Saturn and walked to the two.

"Dude where have you been?!" Chester yelled as he greeted Timmy.

"Right here, needed some time to think." Timmy said pointing to the warehouse.

"Some time and fell off the face of the earth are two different things man." AJ said with a concerned look.

"Look guys I appreciate the concern and I'm sorry I didn't clue you guys in. How did you find me anyways?" Timmy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well after checking just about every jailhouse and ditch in the county I figured you just left but then a few days ago I remembered you saying something about training so I thought we would give it a shot. Lucky guess." AJ stated.

"Fair enough, so what brings you guys out?" Timmy asked.

"What brings us out? School starts Monday dude." Chester said.

"What?! What day is it?" Timmy asked in disbelief.

"August 9th bro, tonight is the mandatory fun." Chester said squinting at Timmy.

"What are you staring at?" Timmy said eyeing Chester.

"Dude what the hell, you look like fucking Rambo?!" Chester said as he pointed at Timmy.

"Lay off it, it's only been a month." Timmy said taking a swat at his friend.

"Whatever man, it works whatever you're doing. Anyways back to topic, mandatory dance tonight." Chester said dodging Timmy's play swing.

"Mandatory dance? Sounds communist." Ron said with a laugh.

"Kinda is, not much of a choice. It's kind of a dance slash orientation slash meet and greet slash excuse for popular kids to parade around before they get each other pregnant and fat." AJ chimed in.

Timmy sighed and knew the implications of going to a dance especially a mandatory one. He would see Trixie for sure; hopefully he wouldn't kill her upon first sight. There was the distinct possibility of seeing Tootie and he didn't know what he would do when that happened.

"Mandatory huh?" Timmy said with suspicion.

"Yep, guess that want max attendance. If it's a plus I'm the DJ tonight so the music won't be horrendous." AJ said with a wink.

Timmy began to laugh.

"Hey, I'm pretty good I'll have you know!" AJ yelled.

"S-sorry just caught me off guard is all." Timmy said between chuckles.

"Not like they had much of a choice, I'm black and I can use mixing software. Basically handed me the gig." AJ said smugly.

"Makes sense I guess, fine what time is the mandatory fun." Timmy asked.

"7 pm." Chester said handing Timmy a ticket.

"Guess I'll have to go to the house and grab something presentable, can't show up in this." Timmy said pointing to his sweat stained wife beater.

"I'll say, need a ride?" AJ said eyeing his friend's wardrobe choice.

"Nah, got my dad's car so I'll be fine." Timmy said pointing.

"Cool, see you tonight then." AJ said high-fiving his friend.

"Alright guys see you at seven." Timmy said waving goodbye to his friend and watching them drive off.

Timmy turned to Ron and shook his head.

"This is gonna be horrible." Timmy mumbled.

"Can't be worse than jail, I'll attest to that." Ron said walking back to the warehouse.

Timmy laughed and went back to his makeshift corner and dug out his car keys.

"Alright I'll be back tomorrow, don't have too much fun without me." Timmy said taking off towards the car.

"I'll try not to, I would go down to the lake but I get strays that follow me home." Ron said with a chuckle.

Timmy laughed at the "stray" comment and got into his dad's car and took off to home. Thirty minutes later he found himself parking down the street and sneaking up to his own house.

"Am I this spineless? Better than facing Tootie I guess." Timmy said shaking his head.

Timmy vaulted the fence with ease and went through the back door. Everything seemed to be the same and definitely still had the home feel to it. Timmy headed upstairs and dug around his closet until he retrieved the bag he was looking for and removed a black pair of slack and a white button up. The pants still fit but the shirt was a little to short in the sleeves probably due to his expanding chest and shoulders but nothing a few rolls didn't fix.

Next Timmy tossed on a skinny black tie and a tapered black vest with some black leather shoes. Timmy strolled over to the mirror on his closet door and gave himself a look over.

"Not bad." Timmy said satisfied with his dressed up self.

Timmy walked into the bathroom and rummaged around the cabinet for some cologne and hair gel. Once Timmy felt he was presentable enough he headed down the stairs and out the front door this time out of sheer habit. Timmy took his keys out of his pocket and locked the door. As the lock clicked Timmy caught something out of the corner of his eye and he went flat against the door.

No mistaking it, Tootie was getting into a car with Vicky less than a block away.

"Did she see me?" Timmy whispered to himself.

After working up the courage for another look he saw that she wasn't aware of his presence or at least she didn't acknowledge it. Once they were out of sight Timmy came out of his hiding place and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Wasn't ready for that yet, if ever." Timmy said walking down the block towards his car.

Timmy opened the car door and turned the key hearing the engine turn over. Before he knew it he was sitting in the parking lot of the school trying to work up the nerve to go in.

"Alright guy c'mon, what's the worst that could happen?" Timmy said trying to psyche himself up.

"Well I guess I could snap and take Trixie's head off or Tootie could maybe try to kill me instead. There is always of course the option of ditching this thing…." Timmy said silently to himself.

Working up enough courage Timmy made his way up the steps of the school and towards the booming music coming from the gym. Timmy stepped through the threshold of the gymnasium and into the dance floor. He scanned the room and found the usual people in their usual spots and like the queen bitch she is Trixie Tang was seated at the seat of attention.

Timmy felt his blood boil as the heard the haughty laughter of the harpy herself, somehow he was able to restrain himself but he needed air. Timmy headed towards the side door and out of the gym into the night air. Breathing a sigh of relief and taking in the warm summer air made Timmy feel better and calm his nerves for at least a little bit until her shape caught his eye.

Small yet striking her frame was outlined in the moonlight, her dress was a light purple that hugged her delicate curves just enough to make her irresistible. Timmy felt every muscle in his body tighten when her head perked up and turned. The look she gave him was a wave, a rise and fall of happiness that ended in despair.

"Hi." They both said awkwardly followed by an even more awkward laugh.

Silence.

Finally Timmy broke it.

"I'm sorry." Timmy said looking at the ground.

Tootie just nodded, attempting to fight back tears. Timmy took a step, then another and another until Tootie felt his strong hands wrap around her arms. His cheek was next to hers, she could feel his warmth…his presence.

"Tootie,…I love you." Timmy said as he nuzzled her cheek.

This was too much, Tootie bolted for the door and out of Timmy's arms. Timmy reached for her but it was too late, she was gone. Tootie flew through the crowd and in search of sanctuary, this of course caught the attention of a lot of people at the dance including Trixie Tang who put two and two together to see a fleeing Tootie and a distraught looking Timmy. Trixie's eyes registered one thought: Mission Accomplished.

Tootie ran through the halls and darted into the girl's bathroom and locked herself in a stall and attempted to calm herself. She felt herself starting to cry but she held back the tears but the pain of seeing Timmy again was almost unbearable. Everything about him was intoxicating; his scent, his touch and even his voice sent shivers up her spine. She was utterly and hopelessly in love with him and she couldn't have him, not after the things she said.

"_Did he just say he loved me?" _Thought Tootie but he thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of the girls bathroom door opening.

Tootie panicked and pulled her feet up in the stall so no one could see her and stayed quiet as a mouse.

"Did you see the look on the little dork's face when she darted out of the gym?" A voice said with a haughty laugh.

"Trixie…." Tootie growled silently.

"Yeah he looked pitiful, crazy it's all over that fugly little nothing." Another voice chimed in.

"You think that's bad you would have peed your pants if you saw the look on her face when she walked through the door and caught me blowing him." Trixie laughed while applying make up in the mirror.

"So how did you get him to go through with it anyways? He seemed pretty dedicated to the twerpette." One of the voices inquired.

"Oh god like he had a choice, I went over with a plan but he was passed out on the floor when I got there and dead to the world. I pretty much waited until I heard her coming in from outside and started sucking, he had no idea!" Trixie laughed almost in tears.

"T-the look on his face….priceless…."Trixie got out between laughs.

Trixie regained her composure and wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled out some mascara to reapply the smudged make up she had from the tears of laughter.

"That'll teach someone to embarrass me in front of the whole school." Trixie said getting closer to the mirror.

The last thing Trixie heard before her forehead connected with the mirror very hard and collapsing to the floor was a stall door unlocking and the word bitch being uttered.

Tootie now stood over a bleeding Trixie.

"Listen up bitch, you ever come near my man again I will end you. Got it?" Tootie said now putting a knee on Trixie's chest.

Trixie's friends had fled the bathroom at the site of blood and abandoned her. Trixie tried to fight back but she was very woozy from the head injury.

"I said got it?" Tootie said as she pushed harder.

Trixie nodded as she gasped for air.

"Good." Tootie said letting go of Trixie and turning for the door and headed toward the gym.

**BUMP**

Tootie came face to face with AJ.

"Whoa Tootie, you ok? Trixie's entourage is telling everyone in there that you have gone all postal." AJ said as he helped Tootie to her feet.

Then the tears came.

Tootie explained everything to AJ, the set up and what transpired that night. She told AJ what she said to Timmy that night and the pain she saw in his eyes. She poured her heart and soul into every word, she couldn't believe how she had been tricked by that damn bitch.

"Tootie, listen. I know you think what you said was the nail in the coffin but the boy is still in love with you. He's scared, I think you both are." AJ said trying to console Tootie.

"What can I do at this point AJ?" Tootie asked.

"Well first off I need you to quit acting like; for a lack of a better word, bitch." AJ stated.

"What?!" Tootie said taken back by being called a bitch.

"Hey now, I didn't mean it like that. I mean you are acting like a little coward." AJ clarified.

"Timmy is your man right?" AJ asked.

Silence.

"Right?!" AJ asked once again.

"yes…." Tootie mumbled.

"Can't hear you." AJ continued.

"Yes." Tootie stated more confidently.

"Well then go get your damn man!" AJ yelled.

Tootie was taken back.

"What? You gonna let some other bitch get your man?" AJ said getting louder.

"NO!" Tootie yelled.

"GOOD! That's yo dick, now go get yo dick!" AJ shouted.

Both couldn't help but laugh.

"All craziness I have a plan, follow my lead and come in on my cue but you gotta do the rest after that." AJ said explaining his plan to Tootie.

Tootie nodded and gathered her courage, this was her only chance and she had to make it count.

The gym was bumping with some random mix and everyone was doing their typical time killing socialization. Timmy was planted firm against the far wall deep in his thoughts, all of Tootie. AJ's voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Alright everyone gonna need your attention, this next one is special and gonna need some space in the middle so back it up people." AJ announced.

With that the lights cut off completely and the music cued up, a spotlight shot across the room and landed on Tootie.

"_One Chance." _Thought Tootie as she waited for the beat.

_**Oh oh oh oh oh oh….**_

_**She was the girl in the corner, thick rim glasses**_

_**Everybody laughed, every time she passed us**_

_**Ever the outcast, had no flavor **_

_**But who got the last laugh**_

Tootie seductively crossed the dance floor and grabbed a very confused but interested Timmy by the tie and dragged him backwards toward the middle keeping her eyes in his the whole time.

Tootie spun around and worked her way up and down Timmy's front all the while wiggling her hips to the beat of the music. Timmy couldn't help but grind with her and be amazed at what was happening. Shy and timid little Tootie had become this sexy being that was gracing him with her presence.

_**Always came last ,No one ever kissed her  
**_

_**Missing for days, But nobody missed her  
**_

_**She went from wallpaper, To heartbreaker  
**_

_**You shoulda seen her!**_

Timmy spun her round and round as they owned the dance floor, there wasn't a crowd or anything around them that mattered. Just them.

_**Baby I like the new you!**_

Timmy was mesmerized and entranced by the movements of her body and the reactions from his, they were moving together as one. One heartbeat, one love, one soul…..

_**I like the remix baby!**_

Timmy wrapped his arms around her and dipped her down in his strong arms and that was it. Their eyes locked and the last remnants of the world faded away and only the two remain.

The crowd erupted with cheer and Timmy kissed Tootie deeply and tenderly and to the crazy exhibition they just witnessed.

Words weren't necessary, they both knew whatever was in the past was forgiven. Love this strong would not be undone so easily.

Present

Timmy jogged up to the McDonald house and slid his arms around Tootie and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"Miss me?" Timmy asked playfully.

"Always." Tootie replied with another kiss.

"Alright less kissing more cleaning out the garage." Bellowed Vicky from inside the garage.

Timmy and Tootie chuckled and set to their chore…..together.

************************************************** **********************************End of Chapter

Whew! Just over 8k words for this chapter, didn't intend for it to run that long or take that long to right but you can blame George R. Martin for that if you want. As always please read and review!


End file.
